Cheat
by sauskaepanda
Summary: Sasuke cheat's on Sakura and whole swirl of secrets and cover ups that ends up with two pregnant people and one of them moving away. 16 years later and that person comes back with three major turn arounds in Sasuke's life. What will he do?Just posted Chapter 6 :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone :) New Story is aboard, I decided to do this one because I couldn't find a dramatic Sasusaku that has to do with high school cheating going on to adulthood. Sorry if you have one yourself but I couldn't find one -.-'

So I have the two prologue's together and going to do another maybe two chapters to hope that you'll like it

Anyway, read and review at the end please. Arigato :)

_Italics _- Singing, thinking

* * *

**Prologue one: The cheat**

It was hard not to forget that day, the very day that has affected Haruno Sakura since the day she found out her parent's had died in the car accident and she had basically lived with no one when she was on her second to last year of high school. She was a really odd person and it made people happy that she was different in ways, because being different wasn't wrong.

She made friends with a lot of very nice people who knew how to make her happy and they all had good memories and fun together. Though out of everyone's fun, there has to be one person who wants something as that. Someone who never got things like that and the innocent person such as this person had lost things from that person who had everything but that. After a year and a half, this is what happened.

Sakura was so happy to tell Sasuke the news, the couple had been together for nearly a year plus. She didn't care of the time she was with him, she and her boyfriend thought of it as a paranoid thing to have while in a relationship.

Speaking about her boyfriend, she was about to see him at his parent's mansion when she walks in she sees that all the maids and butler's who were always happy to see her were giving her sympathetic faces, she was confused about this when she hears voice's up stair's in Sasuke's room.

"Karin, what the fuck are you doing here. I thought I never wanted to see you again" he says and the red haired girl was looking at him with a face, "Don't you give me that crap Sasuke, you've been screwing around with Sakura and I've had enough" She says and Sakura just walks into the room with a look of confusion.

"Sakura! Don't worry I was just about to tell her to leave or I would get security to throw her out" Sasuke says to her and Karin goes red and turns to Sakura with a face, "Look, I told you forehead girl that eventually Sasuke-kun would come back to me" She says and Sakura looks at Sasuke feeling something coming on.

"Sakura don't listen to her ok, she's just trying to get to you" He says before calling security up and Sakura looks to her, "What do you mean eventually and screwing around with me" Sakura asks looking to the red head who was smirking to her

"We, shared each other just while you were away. Last week. Was the best night of my life" Karin says and Sakura looks at Sasuke and then Karin with a 'WTF' face before sitting on his seat.

"Is this true" Sakura asks Sasuke quietly and he wouldn't answer her, "Is. It. True" Sakura asks a bit louder this time with tears welling up in her eyes. After a few seconds of silence he nods his head and the news Sakura had wished to tell him since it was one of his dreams to have.

"Sakura I'm sorry I" He explains as she stands from where she was and tears fall from her face and she walks away from him as he tries to grab her arm and she pulls away.

"Congratulations, you won. You can have him now, I don't take sloppy seconds" She says before going to the door. While walking away from the room which that very dream started she wipes her eyes and sees Itachi waiting down stairs and she hugs him with her life and he does the same back. After she tells him about what was happening and then she left.

The next day at school Sakura looked like she always did but with tired eyes and distracted. Naruto knew straight away what it was for and decided to beat the shit out of his best friend for doing that to his god sister and vowed never to do something that would lead her to crying.

While he did beat the shit out of him Sasuke wouldn't get up, not even when Sakura's cousin's decided to join in on the fight. He tried to explain himself to her during homeroom, but didn't get far with Ino and Tenten guarding her all the time.

"Get up Uchiha, you want to get some than fight like a man and get some" Gaara screams out at the teen who was just looking at him with a look that he had never seen in his eyes and punched him anyway because he trusted him when he heard his uncle and aunt died it took a toll on Sakura because she was the only person left alive.

"What, now that your finished fucking up Takoma you wanna go back with my little cousin. I don't think so" Kankuro says while punching his gut before he didn't feel the pain only the feeling of being ripped away from Sakura who was holding Sasuke by his arm.

"What the hell is going on here! I thought I told you all that we had to move on from this. He made his decision and so have I, Kankuro you don't even go to this school so get off and as for you two. Naruto I would expect more from you" She says before the crowd disperses and then she lets go of his arm to only grab Kankuro and Naruto's ears before leaving to find Kankuro's car.

While she held his arm he could remember when she would pull him to her before she kissed him. He just kneeled there with his hands on his head before punching a post and a giant dent was shown and he walks off to his car.

A month after the break up and everyone was on sort of good terms, Sakura had sort moved on from Sasuke and Sasuke was a train wreck. Going his old habits of drinking heavily only when he didn't have a practice the next day or a game on the next morning.

He sort of went back into talking to Naruto after Sakura had physically forced him to talk to him after he beat the shit out of him.

Though Sasuke could tell something was affecting Sakura and he knew because she had a certain face. She would have the smallest frown on her face with a big amount of emotions written in her eyes.

By lunch there whole group were quiet and sad while they had heard something, probably the thing that Sakura had told them.

"Dobe what is with everyone" He asks him as Naruto just looks at him and sighs as he was dressed for the final game, "Just something I wished that didn't happen" Naruto says before turning to go out of the room with him following.

As they ran out he missed the sound Sakura yelling at him and his friend's good luck which made them always win. Though they lost the last game and only managed to get into this game because they found out that the school they played had a very young looking university guy.

On the last minute was the part which was embedded in Sasuke's mind. The school was actually losing by one point and Sasuke looked over at Sakura when she wasn't in the cheerleading group with Ino cheering on everyone and the sound of a helicopter going past them goes past and Sakura looks up at it with tears going in her eyes.

Sasuke was confused about why that had happened, then he tells them the way to form during the game and as they huddle and break and the game goes on. The ball is passed back before being thrown to the next player up who happened to be Sasuke.

He was about 10 meters away from the goal but saw Sakura hugging Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Tsunade and Kakashi. He was confused until she looks at him with the saddest look like she was moving away.

_'__Wait, moving away'_ he thinks to himself before stopping and sees she's not there and all the people that he knew were looking at him and then throws the ball to Choji who was behind him then running away with the ball.

While doing that Sakura was at least half way up the school stair's going to the roof where the helicopter would be waiting for her. Sasuke had just managed to sprint past his friends through the schools entrance and around the corridor which cut through to go to the door to the roof.

As he reached half way through the stairs Sakura was hugging her cousins who went in the helicopter then as she goes into the helicopter she thinks she hears the door to the roof top door slam open and out pops Sasuke as the helicopter was ready to take off she smiles that smile she gives when she's sad but happy and waves and mouths out 'Thank you' before hopping in and the helicopter spins off to the airport.

5 mins had passed and all his friends, family and Karin had ran up to the roof top when they see him against the wall with his hand stuck in it and Naruto goes over to put a hand on his shoulder when he shoves it off.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS GOING AWAY!" He screams like in a Naruto way but angrily and cold, everyone looks at him shocked

"Because, you don't deserve to know after what happened" He screams back with his fists clenching and Sasuke's mother saw his go up before an all-out fight goes and it ended with Naruto with a black eye, broken jaw, small fractured rib and a split lip.

Sasuke with the same amount of damage, Kakashi and Kiba, Shino manage to pull back Sasuke and Jiraiya and Tsunade and the girls managed to calm Naruto before he would have lashed out.

Ino looks at Karin with fury in her eyes, "This is your fault you little whore, if it wasn't for you then everyone wouldn't be in this situation and Sakura would be here" She says before going up to the girl and the girls had hold down the loud mouthed blonde.

Karin only walks past Ino was being held down and goes next to Sasuke's mother before she smiles at her guilty and then looks at Sasuke who put his head in his hands.

"Listen Sasuke-kun. I have to tell you something" Karin says as his mother nods to him

**7 months later**

And that is how the bad and miserable started in Sasuke's life.

What he was told was that she was pregnant with his chid and she didn't have anywhere to go and if his mother isn't known for being a good characterised person then Karin would have been in her own house with the child raising it by herself.

Karin had her own room and never slept near Sasuke, the person who ever slept with him would have been there child who was a girl, her name was Chichi Uchiha. She had the same blazing red hair as her mother and a weird dark, dark purple shade of eye colour. Karin told him it was on the far side of her family to have that sort of eye colour and he wasn't listening.

What he was thinking was that one day he wished that it wasn't Karin that had this child here in this very room. He wished that it was someone else, though he let her stay because his mother had begged him to let her have the child. Her 'first' grandchild which she would have.

Though he felt as though this child would feel out of place and did whatever he could to prevent that from happening.

With Karin only being 17 at the time of having a child she had it in secret away from everyone, saying that while she was away she was on a 11month holiday while doing assignment's whenever she had to do them.

3month after Chichi was born Karin went to school with Sasuke and the two were always separate and she would try for his attention and he hated the whole time he was near her and his life was just miserable.

Though after the first month of being by himself the others were made by Hinata to go and talk to him. This surprised him because she never was that confident in saying these things. After that Naruto had talked to him and they got back to their normal habbits straight on the next week.

Though they all missed Sakura, even the boys. Mainly because she had ways to them things which they needed. Like Shikamaru and his smokes or cigar's, or Choji with getting the best pork rinds from America with the extra pork fat in it.

**Prologue two: Graduation**

**November: 3month after birth**

Chichi was 3 month old and it was the time when everyone was graduating. You know how Sasuke had given the ball over to Choji, well because he was the captain and normally got the best goals. Well 'sacrificing' the ball managed to get him into his dream university. He's going to be going the same path as his brother as well as doing the thing which he loved. Playing sport.

What surprised them was that when the whole thing was about to begin someone's familiar musical voiced in behind them.

"Uhm, excuse me but I was hoping someone could show me to where I could sit with my graduation class" The voice says before everyone looks behind them to see Sakura in all her glory smiling down at them.

"Sakura" Sasuke says in disbelief, she looked glowing. She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was all curled and on top was the graduation cap, she was wearing a white umbrella skirted dress that was mid-thigh and white 7 inch strapped heels and a graduation gown that managed to not touch the ground.

Everyone manages to run and crush her into a hug and she had to drop the sack that she had behind her on the ground and everyone looked at her like she was hiding something crazy.

"Hey ugly. You seem to have added some weight" Sai says and she laughs at him and hugs him again, "God, if I wasn't so happy to see you then I wouldn't have the urge to kill you like I always use to want" She says and they laugh

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan; it's like a major surprise to see you!" Tenten asks and Kakashi comes over and hugs her.

"Ah, finally my favourite student is here" He says and they all look at him with shock and anger, "YOU KNEW SHE WAS COMING!" they yell and Sakura looks at Kakashi while rolling her eyes

"It was supposed to be a surprise anyway! I have things for you all" She says before opening up the sack to bring out a giant case and Ino gaps at her and squeals.

"YOU GOT ME THE SMALL MAKE TRAVEL CASE!" she squeals out and hugs her, "Yes pig I did manage to get this" Sakura says and Ino instantly checks on her makeup and adds a little more to perfect her look.

Sakura then goes back in and grabs a small wooden box with a golden plate at the front with Shikamaru's name on it. And hands it too him, he eyes the thing before opening it to see that there are cigar's galore in it, he smirks at her before nodding a thanks.

She carries on giving Naruto a book full of coupons for free ramen that would last him and entire week. Hinata a beautiful necklace that had her name in Kanji, for Tenten she got her a football that was in a plastic case with the signatures of all the members of her favourite football team. For Neji she bought him a sword for his collection and gave him the card to the place which he had to go to grab it, for Choji she did the same though giving him a card to go to the mailing centre to grab the box of pork rinds and bbq rings which he lives on, she bought Lee a pair of new nun chucks, she bought Kiba a soldiers tag with his name and Akamaru's on it because he's bragged about wanting one, Shino a magnifying glass to look at his bugs and gave Sai a paper to get his 500 dollar worth of painting set from a shop which he loves to go to in Tokyo. For Kakashi she literally made him go into the sack and grab the box that had his present inside and when he opened it, it was like seeing Kakashi as child on Christmas seeing a puppy in the present, she also got Tsunade something but she said that she would give it to her after the graduation ceremony had finished and people had gone. (Pretty obvious that it is something to do with Sake)

The hardest person out of all of them to get was Sasuke. She looked at the boy and walked over to him as everyone was talking happily about what they got.

She smiles at him, that happy smile as she stops and he just looks at her.

"Did you really think I was going to miss you out" She says and he just hn's and shrugs, she just rolls her eyes and reaches into the robe to grab out a box that was hidden in there, by then all their friends were watching quietly.

Sasuke looks at her raising his eyebrow, "Just hold your left arm out" she says and he looks at her suspicious, she just pulls out to her and pulls him along the way making his hand go on her stomach. She opens the box and he sees an old expensive watch, he looks at her guiltily.

"Sakura I-"he starts off before she shushes him, the others look at the ex-couple trying to guess what she had given him.

He read what was in the watch, _'__Watashi mo anata o aishite'_. He looks at her with a confused look and she smiles up at him, "You were the hardest person to search for when I was thinking of to get. Maybe that's because you don't particularly like anything other than your sports, or that addiction to damn tomatoes. But I thought about it and I knew you would like it, I can remember showing you it and you found it interesting" She says and he still looked confused as she puts it on his wrist.

"If you haven't guessed. I trust you now, I actually thought about it and thought that you wouldn't have had a choice considering you were most probably intoxicated off of your face so I wouldn't have guessed that you would have done it with her. I just wish it didn't happen" She says with sadness in her eyes and Tsunade walks up to the podium and she turns to go sit with Ino and the girls while he walked over to Naruto with a confused face.

"Now, to present our award. Presented to the hard working student that has excelled our school into a high quality educated school. The Dux award" She says and the students all look around happily thinking of who was going to win.

"Though, there is a mix up this year. In all the years the school has had the Dux award handed down to a high awarding student who has done a lot throughout their time in Konoha Private School. This year, we have awarded this to two renowned students who have put themselves out there in the school community and the whole of the country" She explains and everyone look around at the smart kids and the sport kids and the community service type people.

"One of these students was our top notch sport captains. He was awarded with 1st in all his categories in the track and field school national athletics in Tokyo, is one of the few students who play for Japan's under 21 top notch football team. He was first in class for accelerating English, accelerate History, Physical Education, and accelerate Economics and Mathematics. Diligence in Geography, Biology and Photography. He has also been lucky to get a scholarship to the University of Tokyo were his first three years have been fully funded with accommodation, books and fees" She says and his group look at Sasuke who was smirking and his parents who were looking at him with a proud look and his brother who was in the same position as himself when he was in Konoha High. "Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade says and everyone cheers respectfully to the boy as he walks over to the stage with his diploma in his hand and bows to Tsunade before shaking her hand.

"Our last renowned student has the same sort of achievements. She won first in all her tennis, badminton games. Got gold in all her rowing women's singles, the representative for Japans women's Badminton under 21 team, she is the school's first women awarded the sports women of the year in the region. She has been awarded first in class in accelerate English, accelerate History, accelerate Biology and Chemistry. She was first class for accelerate Economics, Geography. Diligence in Physical Education and Photography. She was the school council board of trustee student representative, she was also awarded with a fully funded scholarship to the University of Harvard to do a Bachelor's for nursing and awarded with an early orientation and has just returned to our school" She says taking a breath in and everyone looks confused but the teachers look to Sakura who was sitting on the bench near her family, "Getting all her awards now because she is going to do a speech straight after. Haruno Sakura" She says and the students all gap at their principal when Sakura puts her robe back on and the cap when she walks up to the podium and they all clap and the girls on the cheerleading team squeal.

Sakura goes to Tsunade and bows before shaking her hand and turns to Sasuke and they both hold the Dux shield up and Sakura holding her other awards and medal's. The senior year crowd and parents stand to applause the two on the stage and photo flashes were going off and after a minute they both put there arm down and she hands it over to Sasuke as she hands her other awards to Tsunade and leaves on the medal's and goes over to the podium. Sasuke and Tsunade go to sit down with the other teachers.

"Thank you, thank you all. Me and Sasuke wouldn't have been here on this very stage without the love and support from our families and the wise advice and teachings from our teachers. So where ever you all are thank you" She says before clapping and the whole class below clap with her.

"Students of '2010'. We have all had crazy days over the years. Weither it was waiting upon Kakashi-sensei to appear at homeroom before our next class would start or Gai-sensei's youthful lectures, we have had a ride of all sort of drama and action. What I have learnt as I had moved back to Konoha was that your family and education is the thing which can get us to a better future and we will all be able to in the future remember that we were all capable to pass. To all you teachers who thought that any of these students who are now sitting in those seats right now with a diploma in their hands. You all have obviously been taken down on so many levels!" She says and a boy and his mate stands up rising his fist up in victory and pointing to a teacher and fist bumps his mate before sitting down, all the students laugh.

"Now that we are now entering the world of being adult we can start off what may be our dreams, hopes or aspirations. Whatever they are we don't have to pick them now, we can always do what we did before as a teenager and a young adult. We can all make mistakes and fail but that doesn't mean we fail or give up, that's the thing about the starting of being an adult. We can just repeat it and until then get it right, or take a different path that may set you in the right direction. I had a dream of being a chief when I was little, I can cook now but I had a different path of wanting to be a singer" She says and when the boys from the band Akataski wolf whistle to her she laughs and blushes.

"That thing has already been crossed off of my list, now it is to be a nurse than a doctor. Just like my mother did. We will all change our mind along the way and if we do than we do. We are all bright people and we will show that our skills are the best because we are the 2010 class graduate's from Konoha Private School!" She says and the class all stand and clap while a camera comes on stage and all the teachers look confused and the band comes on stage as the drums and speakers are put on and the students move their seats to the side of the hall and run to the middle putting themselves into positions and Sakura was handed some white gloves with lights in them. She stands there before they shout out a chant they did for any of their final games before they all yell out in cheer's screaming, before changing into the schools symbol and throwing their caps in the air and some moved while others stayed.

Students who disagreed in doing this (Hyuga and other non-dancing type students) were at the edge with camera's out. The marching band was spread out of the gym behind the stage. Then the marching band starts a beat and the marching band goes on the stage with the teachers also on the edge with their phones camera out as Sakura was on stage next to Itachi. "Ok, since I didn't get to do prank day with everyone. Here it is in dedication of you teachers and to show we will miss you" She says as the song starts.

As the beat goes on the students go into a marching position while Sakura goes into the middle of them and dances and sing's.

_Come take my hand, I won't let you go_

_I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I will your baby now promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy now say you'll never let me go_

_(Say you'll never let me go, say, say you'll never let me go x2)_

She sings then the formation goes in and they go into diagonal lines and do a sort of crumping from left to right to the beat of the song.

_Take you away from here_

_There's nothing between us but space and time_

_I'll be your only fall never shining you off_

_I'll be your only universe in your world baby your girl_

_I will take your hand, I won't let you go_

_I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I will your baby now promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy now say you'll never let me go_

The formation changes and they all dance with a partner or by themselves and the camera goes to Sakura who was taking the camera away from the person and taking it with her while she sang and put it in a selfie position (A.N: Oh god I hope that I wasn't the first person to put this word on here!) and it shows people singing with her.

_(Say you'll never let me go, say, say you'll never let me go x2)_

_Baby come on let's get up on it show me that you really wants you lets go, lets go_

_I wanna provide all this loving that your giving so let me be a loving volcano and I want to love you head to toe, lets go_

She sings before she goes at the front by Naruto as the class files around like a rollercoaster that went around and around with students also bringing teachers in.

_Boys come to me (Come to me)_

_Let me turn your rain into sunshine (Come to me baby)_

The camera goes down a quarter of the way before going back up to the front and shows some of them falling out.

_You don't have to worry baby_

_I promise I will set your heart free_

_Let my love into your soul you go I know we go I know that we_

The formation splits and people go into a circle and others go to bring people in to dance. Sakura chooses Kakashi to waltz with her.

_Can't you see me, I just wanna love you_

_Can't you feel me babe, I just want to be with you_

She sings before he goes and she goes in the middle and does the high note and the marching band goes quiet and the crowd claps for her and the band goes back on and the WHOLE class jumps in to dance.

_I just want to live with you_

_I never let you go_

**_Bring your love to me_**

_Come take my hand, I won't let you go_

_I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I will your baby now promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy now say you'll never let me go_

_(Say you'll never let me go, say, say you'll never let me go x2)_

The song finishes and they all hug and throw their robes in the air and cheer out and giving out more hugs, some kissing for the fun of it.

"Give out a round of applause for you all!" She screams and out before Deidara grabs a mic and says "And give it up to the Harvard Medic who planned all this and her ever marvellous dancing and singing. Kakashi certainly enjoyed it, jealous bastard" he says and they all clap for them all baffled by the performance that just happened.

**That night at the Yamanaka mansion**

Since Ino's parents were so happy for their daughter for graduating that they held a party and it was so bumping that it went on until the next morning going through till dawn.

While everyone was in the yard dancing and singing away or swimming in the pool or having sex off in the bush's the gang had gone up to Ino's room laughing over some memories. Though Sakura wasn't in the room, so Sasuke goes out of the room to hear an argument going down in an office on the other side of the mansion so he followed the noises. He saw the light on and two people. It was Karin and Sakura, Karin was over her face in alcohol and Sakura was drunk but not as intoxicated as Karin.

"You lil bish, tink yor col gow afa my mnnn whale aie waz wif my frrwns. Wah dun yor nnn yor brstr sff gll bak to mrika" (Basically translated: You little bitch, think you could go after my man while I was with my friends. Why don't you and your bastard self-go back to America) She says before Sakura rolls her eyes and pokes her head and Karin falls on the couch behind her and coma's out. Sakura lifts her head before sticking one Ino's fathers coats over her and a rubbish bin next her if she needed to puke.

Sasuke who was in the same state as Sakura walks in startling her and she falls over and she doesn't feel that as much as she thought she would. Sasuke goes to help her out.

"Thanks. Sasuke. Your girlfriend. You need to watch over her" She says before she walks for the door and he stops her, "She's not my girlfriend Sakura" He says and she looks at him confused

"She told me just before, and you have a child with her. So doesn't that make her yours" She says and he looks at her, "Sakura you know that I'd never be with her, the only person in this world I want to be with is you. Yes I have a child with her, but I don't love Karin. If I needed to I will love that child and you" He says and she has tears well up in her eyes.

"No, no don't say that" She says and she pulls her arm away from him and goes to walk out to the balcony showing the outside of the mansion which was blocked off from the partiers. Sasuke walks out there and Sakura takes a drink from the Vodka bottle that just looks like was just opened before Karin walked in.

"Sakura you can't just let 2 years of our lives that were the best. If she didn't do what she did we would both be happy with our lives and would be together celebrating. I would have gotten you something like you had given me. But you gone for 13 months, was like the most miserable time of my life" He says as she drinks more, "Just shut up Sasuke, just shut up" She says going away again but Sasuke pulls her to the wall lightly and she turns away from him instantly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving" He asks hurt and she has tears going down her eyes, "Because, you don't deserve to know. Do you know how broken I was to hear from the person who you had sex with tell me while you were right in front of me and lied, then I hear from that person that she was pregnant with your child!" She says looking at him and he winces, "It wasn't hard on you as well Sasuke, Gaara nearly got expelled twice. The first because your parents heard about you being mobbed and he took the whole blame for it and the second because he nearly hit one of Karin's friends for laughing about me being cheated on!" She says and he feels guilty and pushes him away from her and sits on the long lounge chair.

He goes to sit by her, "Look Sakura" He says putting his hand on her arm and she shrugs it off, "I wish that this problem would just go away, I'm sorry that this has been worse for you than it has for me. I want things to go back to the way they were before this happened. So that me, you and all our friends can finally go back into being happy!" He says and puts a hand on hers and she remembers that feeling of their fingers being entwined together and she instantly shoves her hand away from his.

"Do you remember on the first date we had. We were on the school vacation trip and we had run off from the tour of the ancient times and went to the Flower café. I had to practically glare at any guy from other school's not to touch you and see that I was with you" he remembers and Sakura has more tears roll out of her eyes and she laughs wiping them away, not wanting to dirty her dress.

Sasuke turns her head to him and she got lost in those onyx eyes of his like she always use to and he cupped her face before they kissed. And in so long, tension was taken away from the two from when they remembered the feeling of the others soft lips touching.

Sakura slides her arms around Sasuke's neck and he puts them around her waist before lifting her to straddle him. He nibbles on her lip before she opens up her mouth and he puts his tongue in her mouth and taps it on hers. She puts her fingers through his raven locks as he slides his hands up her and down her waist and he goes down her jaw kissing down her neck.

She holds his hair still remembering the first time they made love before Sasuke stops and stands while holding Sakura in place before she captures his lips again and he makes his way to a guest room away from Ino's room and her parent's room.

Finally managing to find one the two passionately make out while stripping each other down to under wear and both of them flipping each other around. Right now Sakura was on top leaving marks on the boys neck which set his sanity, no whatever way of torture you could think of was sending him on the edge. He decided to let loose and let her be in control for the first round just to be sure she wanted to be sure about it.

They went at it for hours, Sakura riding him in the cow girl positions and all along the way Sasuke was thinking the girl was purposely taking him to hell. The girl had a beautiful body and she was tight as always. But her breasts were surprisingly bigger than usual, so he sucked and nipped them and she bursted out into loud moaning._ '__So her nipples are more sensitive now' _hethinks to himself before leaning up and her hands on instinct go to his hair and he wraps his arms around her before he lets go of her breasts with a 'pop' and lies his head in between her breasts then goes up and pushes into her deeper making the two groan out in utter pleasure.

The knotting feeling in there stomach's happen again and Sasuke rolls over and takes over before he goes a bit faster and whispers sweet dirty words to her while she withers in pleasure. The two climax together in perfect harmony before the two cum together with his seed going into her once again.

He falls onto her after so long and after 5 mins of catching his breath and her hugging him, he goes off of her and pulls her too him and kisses her forehead before the two fall asleep. The next morning making Sasuke's life was settled a lot more easier, but it hurt.

Sakura wakes up at 6 in the morning and feel's so tired and relaxed. She looked to the clock and almost goes wide eyed and rushes out of the bed before feeling the coldness of the air and looks to herself being 100% naked then to the bed to see a glowing and cute Uchiha Sasuke sleeping.

She then instantly remembered what had happened last night, and she felt guilty. So she wrote him a note before getting changed and kissing him and running through the house making sure not to see any of the maids or the butlers to see her.

One comes up the hall and she hide's in Ino's room and quietly closes it. She turns around to see that Shikamaru and Ino were wrapped around each other and naked and she finally praises god for finally letting them get together.

As she goes down the stairs quietly she sees Ino's parent's looking around the house to see a giant mess before Sakura hides as they walk past going to the dining room to have breakfast. She runs barefoot too her car before driving to the hotel she was staying at to see the most precious things in her world and at 12:45 left for her plane back to America.

When Sasuke woke up he expected to feel Sakura next to him. Last night would have been the most best night's he's had in his life. Though when turned over to where she was he saw only a note on the bed side draw.

_Dear Sasuke_

_I'm sorry about what had happened. I never should have gone onto you like that. I guess you found out that I've left already. I'm sorry about not telling you why I had gotten the early orientation, you know how we only joked about doing an application to the Harvard into seeing if I got the international scholarship._

_Well after finding out about HER and other things. I got the early orientation as well as the scholarship I thought that I should just take it. So I did, I couldn't tell any of the others until the last week of our final's game and that's when I had moved to America which is where only Temari and Kankuro are. They too got into Harvard like breeze with Gaara managing to get some sort of leadership scholarship._

_I wish too that nothing that happened, happened. I do agree with you that those two years were the best, but I have to think of other priorities now because things have changed and I have to think of what is good. Staying in Konoha would just make it hard for me to cope. Seeing everyone again was so hard for me because I knew that I was going back to America and not seeing those people again._

_Do me a favour while I'm gone will you Sasuke, while I'm gone find someone to love. Look after that child of yours and BOOT her mother out your house and buy her a house and make HER parents pay for rent. You shouldn't have to hospitalise her, get custody over the child and give her to your parent's. I know your whole family want to have a big family because you are all going smaller by the day. If your life and your families aren't going to be easy if what Ino has told me what Karin is like at the Manor, and her habbits at school while no one sees her. You can use that as an excuse to let your parents have your child, your parents have stopped work in America and have stayed in Konoha so they would be the best option._

_If you could do those favours for me, then it would put through a whole lot more happiness because you have someone there for you because I, myself am not there to help you. Always know that our friends are there for a reason, that's what friends are for! Naruto and Kakashi are always there for you, don't let that connection go._

_Love Sakura_

_P.S I too remember our first date, you punched the guy from Tokyo high and didn't get caught doing it because you were UCHIHA SAUSKE. Funny thing though, did you know that guy moved to Konoha Private School. You wanna know why every time I would randomly laugh, it was because he walked past glaring at you! And at the grad ceremony he was there glaring at you while I went up to get the Dux award with you, I don't know how you missed that._

Sasuke looks over the letter, re reading it again. He thinks over about how she talked about custody. Thinking about it, why didn't think of doing that. Than the moving on bit, he didn't think that would ever work. He tried finding a girl friend who only liked him for him without the fact that his family is packed with money and his brother is one of the band members to Akataski. It was only Sakura because of her attitude, her fiery come back, her passion and all her Sakura-ness.

He smirked at the last bit she wrote, he knew exactly why she would laugh out of the blue. He actually walked into him one day with the other boys in the crew, the guy was in the rival sport group which him and the guys would hate. So what was the welcoming present from him and the guys, a good old fashion civil school sport war.

Though that didn't stop from the fact Sakura was gone, it sucked that she was gone. She was on her way to America and that just wasn't what he wanted, but he couldn't stop her. She wanted to go back to America.

A.N: Read and review

Heres a look into chapter one if you want to look before going on reading it.

A raven haired girl wakes up from her sweet slumber on her double bed and stretches her body before opening up her emerald eyes to look at her ceiling. She slaps her clock before warily getting out of bed and walking over and past all the packed boxes to her bathroom to go for a shower and turns on her in wall speakers while she goes for a shower and hears the normal bang on the other side while she was showering.

"SAYURI. TURN YOUR STUPID MUSIC OFF" Screams her twin brother on the other side trying to take his own shower with his music playing, obviously not sound proof enough.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST TURN YOURS OFF THEN I WILL YORU!" Sayuri screams to him.

-XXX-

In the mosh pit Sayuri was right at the corner where her uncle always goes past and all around was the twin's friends. What confused the twins was that there was other people by them that looked rather familiar to them.

They were looking at the twins as if they were looking at two people like themselves. Sayuri sees a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. Reminded her of Lucy straight away and Lucy herself was looking at him as though they were related, but he was Asian and she was all American. The boy looked at Sayuri as well as they thinking her out and Yoru saw that and started the defensive asshole brother.

"Anything I could help you with" Yoru asks and the boy just shrugs his shoulders then everyone starts to pile in, "Uhm hi, don't mind my brother" A girl with the blonde hair blue eyes says and punch's him. Sayuri just smiles and does the same to Yoru.


	2. Chapter 2 16 years later

A.N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy, read, review after :)

**Chapter one: 16 years later**

**In America**

*Alarm ringing*

A raven haired girl wakes up from her sweet slumber on her double bed and stretches her body before opening up her emerald eyes to look at her ceiling. She slaps her clock before warily getting out of bed and walking over and past all the packed boxes to her bathroom to go for a shower and turns on her in wall speakers while she goes for a shower and hears the normal bang on the other side while she was showering.

"SAYURI. TURN YOUR STUPID MUSIC OFF" Screams her twin brother on the other side trying to take his own shower with his music playing, obviously not sound proof enough.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST TURN YOURS OFF THEN I WILL YORU!" Sayuri screams to him.

After their shower they would change into some clothes from the now empty walk in wardrobe's because their clothes were already on a plane to Konoha.

She had chosen to wear some black skinny jeans with a red singlet and brown leather boots with 4 inch heels.

Yoru decided to wear some blue jeans with a black shirt and some Taylors.

While going out of their rooms they walk down the stairs and go outside where there mother was reading the newspaper out next to the pool on the outside table. As they try to get out of the door they get stuck together trying to push the other back. Here's their normal morning dialogue

"Get out of my way Sayuri"

"Ladies first not idiots Yoru"

"Lady, I only see mom not you"

"Why don't you go ask the puberty fairy to come down, who knows if those balls of yours have dropped"

Sakura just rolled her eyes as they get out together and go either side to kiss their mothers forehead. "Morning mom" they say together before sitting down.

"Did you check to see if your brother is up you two" She asks and knows that their answer would be a no, so she stands and goes to check on her youngest son. Straight away they bring out their cell phones texting their friends.

While walking upstairs and walking down the corridor she sees her son's room and walks in and sees her son half on and off of his bed. She remembers that position like Naruto when he would always sleep like that. How she doesn't know how it hasn't affected his back.

"HARUNO KIN GET UP NOW YOU HAVE AN HOUR AND A HALF UNTIL YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER LEAVE FOR SCHOOL" Sakura screams at the freshman, Sayuri and Yoru were both Junior.

The raven haired emerald eyed boy instantly falls off of his bed and bangs his head on the side of the bed and the family puppy a black and white Siberian husky called Fukashi wags his way over to Sakura and leans over to pick him up to take him outside with her.

"Do we always have to do this when we wake up mom!" He screams while she was going down the stairs screaming a yes to him.

Finally able to sit and eat. Sayuri looks from her phone to her mother.

"Mom, when is dad coming home?" She asks and Sakura looks at her, "Well I think it's after a while when we've moved into Konoha. Up to whenever he finish's up his work" Sakura says before picking up the paper that was next door to her breakfast.

Sakura noticed in the paper that Itachi and the band were in town tonight doing one of the four night shows at the staple centre and smiled at that.

"Mom, why are you smiling like that" Asks Sayuri and Sakura just looks up at her, "Your uncle was doing the sneak about when he was coming in and is actually here now" Sakura says back to her daughter. She gaps at her mother, "No way. I was just talking to Carrie and she was telling me guess who was in town. So I think she meant him too" She says eating some fruit salad and Sakura smiles to her.

"Do you reckon I could invite Carrie and the girls with me!" Sayuri asks her mother before Sakura agrees, "Just make sure Georgia doesn't hug the life out of Deidara. He told me straight after he saw his life fly before him" Kin says eating a stack of waffles before Sakura laughs at the memory, "Or that none of you go and look at them while they get ready" Sakura says looking at her children who sweat drop

"Geez, why are your friends stalkers Sayuri" Yoru says to rile her up, Sayuri glare's at her emerald eyed brother, "Shut up idiot, your friends are more worse than mine. Or do I have to remember when you went to Kelly-" Sayuri says before he kicks her leg and she smirks.

Sakura looks to her eldest kids, "What's this about a girl named Kelly" She asks and with an amused smirk on her face and Sayuri just smirks at her, "Wouldn't you want to know mom" Sayuri says sneakily before Yoru 'Hn's' and just stab's his waffles.

The two female's just laugh and then as they finish they take their dishes to the sink and Yoru grabs his keys to his black jeep and puts on his commando glasses and drives to school, while Sakura finished up the house.

**At school**

As Yoru parks in his car, all three Haruno's walk together down the car park with their glasses on.

Yoru- commando

Sayuri- Ray bands

Kin- square robot looking, he found them interesting

They walk to the stairs when they see their friends and Kin disappears to find his.

Callie was a blonde hair blue eyed beauty, she was tall and was one of the schools cheerleaders along with Tessa a brunette with hazel eyes, Georgia a ginger haired girl with brown eyes and Lucy a chocolate brown haired girl with blue eyes. Along with Sayuri as well, they were part of an all star squad. "Guess what girls" She says

"What Sayuri my bestiest tot's best bestie ever" Joel one of Yoru's friends say lifting her and spinning her around with a feminine voice. He had black hair and black eyes, was half Asian and American.

"Where going shopping" Says Anthony, a blonde haired brown eyed boy.

Both the boys and Yoru were on the football and basketball team. Yoru having the important spot in the football team and a captain for both top teamed games. Always managing to have time for both sports.

The girls laugh at the boys then glare at them, "No, because we are sadly moving and I was going to miss your ugly mug" Sayuri says latching her arms around Anthony's neck and hugged him, "Mom has agreed to let you all come to Akataski concert. Were up in the mosh pit while my brothers snotty friends are on the other side and moms in one of the boxes and backstage" She says and they all holler about it. Weither the old band started 19 years ago people still loved their music.

The bell goes and they all walk to class together and Sayuri jumps on Anthony's back and piggy backs her to homeroom since there in the same class.

**At lunch**

While eating outside near the fence to the field, Sayuri and Yoru couldn't find their friends until the intercom goes off, "*cough, cough*. Could we have your attention please. We have one last final good bye to say to our most high addition to our school crew. So as a tribute to say good bye to this family of 3 we have a little performance we would like to give you" Says a boy and out comes the marching band with a banner with the words. '**FAREWELL HARUNO'S'** and that's when Kin goes to stand next to them laughing at the whole thing.

The three walk over to the bleachers on the other side from where the marching band were standing in position. And out run the entire football team with a cheerleader on their shoulders hooting out at them and the three of them instantly record the whole thing. Kin getting a recording camera out.

The whole lot of them were dancing and they all enjoyed the whole thing. When it finished the three go off the bleachers and hug their friends.

After school Sakura had seen her kids come back from school laughing about the whole performance and honk at their mother and she waves at them.

"How was your last day of school?" She asks and they bombard her with answers and she laughs, it's been a long time since she had seen her kids like that.

"Ok, ok one at a time" She says laughing out and then Sayuri glares at her brothers saying 'if one of you carry on I'll cut your tongue' and then gives her mother the sweetest smiles.

"Oh mom, you should have seen. The group had done a performance saying bye to us because were leave and it was like the best ever, OMG I like cried straight after" She says squealing and her mother looks at her interested, "Yeah we recorded the whole thing" Kin says out and they pull their mother into his room with Fukashi in Sayuri's hand.

After she watch's the video she laughs straight after the whole thing then sees the very camera that Kin had used, "Kin. Did you go through my things again" She says and he scratch's his head, "Ah, what if I said yes" He says before she rolls her eyes

"Why were you laughing mom, wasn't it cool" Yoru asks and his mother looks at the two going through the files of the camera, "It was absolutely awesome, but it just reminded me something that I did when I had finished high school. Do you wanna have a look at it" Sakura asks and they nod.

They see a marching band start a beat and the marching band goes on the stage with the teachers also on the edge with their phones camera out as their mother was on stage next to Itachi. "Ok, since I didn't get to do prank day with everyone. Here it is in dedication of you teachers and to show we will miss you" they see a younger version of their mother say and a song starts.

As the beat goes on students go into a marching position while they see their mother go into the middle of them and dances and sing's.

_Come take my hand, I won't let you go_

_I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I will your baby now promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy now say you'll never let me go_

_(Say you'll never let me go, say, say you'll never let me go x2)_

She sings then the formation goes in and they go into diagonal lines and do a sort of crumping from left to right to the beat of the song.

_Take you away from here_

_There's nothing between us but space and time_

_I'll be your only fall never shining you off_

_I'll be your only universe in your world_

_Come and take my hand, I won't let you go_

_I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I will your baby now promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy now say you'll never let me go_

The formation changes and they all dance with a partner or by themselves and the camera goes to their mother who was taking the camera away from the person and taking it with her while she sang and put it in a selfie position (A.N: Oh god I hope that I wasn't the first person to put this word on here!) and it shows people singing with her.

_(Say you'll never let me go, say, say you'll never let me go x2)_

_Baby come on let's get up on it show me that you really want it lets go, lets go_

_I wanna provide all this loving that your giving so let me be a loving volcano and I want to love you head to toe, lets go_

She sings before she goes at the front by blonde man as others files around like a rollercoaster that went around and around.

_Boys come to me (Come to me)_

_Let me turn your rain into sunshine (Come to me baby)_

The camera goes down a quarter of the way before going back up to the front and shows some of them falling out.

_You don't have to worry baby_

_I promise I will set your heart free_

_Let my love into your soul you go I know we go I know that we_

The formation splits and people go into a circle and others go to bring people in to dance. Their mother chooses a silver haired man to waltz with her.

_Can't you see me, I just wanna love you_

_Can't you feel me babe, I just want to be with you_

She sings before he goes and she goes in the middle and does the high note and the marching band goes quiet and the crowd claps for her and the band goes back on and the WHOLE class jumps in to dance and sings with her.

_I just want to live with you_

_I never let you go_

**_Bring your love to me_**

_Come take my hand, I won't let you go_

_I will be your friend, I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I will your baby now promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy now say you'll never let me go_

_(Say you'll never let me go, say, say you'll never let me go x2)_

The song finishes and they all hug and throw their robes in the air and cheer out and giving out more hugs, some kissing for the fun of it.

"Give out a round of applause for you all!" She screams and out before they see Deidara grab a mic and say "And give it up to the Harvard Medic who planned all this and her ever marvellous dancing and singing. Kakashi certainly enjoyed it, jealous bastard" he says and they all clap for them all baffled by the performance that just happened

After they just gap at their mother who was smiling at the memory.

"Mom, you didn't tell you us you were a singer for your old school" Sayuri says and Sakura laughs, "I did Sayuri, you just wasn't listening as much. You were on your phone the whole time I was explaining" She says and Sayuri scratch's the back of her head.

"Oh, mom has your stuff been taken to the airport already?" Her daughter asks her and she shakes her head and she drags her mother to the other side of the house to her mother's suite.

She goes into her walk in wardrobe to see the boxes still there and sees the one labelled dress's and opens the box. "Wanna tell me why you're going into my dress box" Sakura asks confused, "Where is that dress that you had in the video. I've seen you wear it before" Sayuri says as she falls into the tall box and Sakura pulls her out.

And grabs it from another box and tells Sayuri to fold and put the others away.

While everyone was dressed all of the kid's friends had arrived. And were all an hour early, so they were all in their friends room.

Sayuri decided to not go in the dress and choose to go in a singlet with her uncle's band on it and the signature's and skinny jeans and hair in a straight pony tail and choose to wear her black leather Taylors.

Yoru in practically the same thing he wore to school.

Kin in black skins with a black shirt and jacket.

Sakura was in a white Louis Vuitton singlet with a gold necklace that went over the chest in half circles and a black umbrella skirt with 7 inch navy blue heels and her hair up in a pin up bun with her side fringes sort of curled.

She already told Kin's lot of friends mixed with girls and boys to go outside. And once she got to Sayuri's room she sees the teens taking photos and she laughs before she knocks on the door as she walks in and Joel was practically drooling over his best friend's mother.

"OMG, are you sure your 33 mom. You're like in your early 20's" Carrie says and the others agree, Yoru punch's Joel at the back of his head and he holds his head in pain and they all laugh.

"Thank you Carrie but that is true. Why don't you all go outside, your transport to the concert is here" Sakura says as they all follow her out, "Wait, your not coming with us?" Asks Georgia

"Yes sweetie I am, but I'm just not going with you" Sakura explains as they walk outside and see the three Limo's waiting for them. "So where is your ride Miss Haruno" Says Anthony and she laughs at him, "Anthony how many times have I told you it's not Miss to you all. God, it's bad enough I feel old. Just Sakura or mom ok! And that's my transport" Sakura says pointing to the helicopter and they all feel their jaws drop.

"How come you get a helicopter!" Says her kids and she tsk's at her kids, "See never appreciate their mothers love and care. Spoilt brats, that's why I'm so happy to have you lot instead" She says hugging Joel with a teasing look to her kids before they 'Hn' her and she laughs before the helicopter lands away from the mansion and she walks over to it while the kids ride their way over to the Staple Centre. All the boys except for the kid's friends were gaping at her while she was walking and the two spent their time punching the back of their heads.

As they arrive to the entrance they see the side crew and their mother laughing with some people and then go out of the limo to see her and the three Haruno's get a backstage pass and their bracelet's to where they stand. A man directs them were to go.

As Sakura walks over to the back stage she sees the paparazzi taking photos with the crew and she stands at the back before they see her and nod a hello to her as the paparazzi look at her and she walks over to them and stands just behind the mic guy.

"Now we wanna see if you can answer us this question because we didn't have enough time before to ask you this. Who is the background female vocalist, rumour is that famous producer Jason Bardwell wants to sign her up" Says a female reporter, Pein looks at Sakura quickly before looking to the reporter without moving his head.

"Well Polly, our female vocalist will always be a mysterious person. Unless she comes out of the blue to tell you her story than we cannot tell you who she is. That has been like this for over 16 years and will always stay like that" Pein says and the reporter had finished the questions and left with her crew.

Sakura smiles at the four before going to hug them all before they walk to their dressing room.

In the mosh pit Sayuri was right at the corner where her uncle always goes past and all around was the twin's friends. What confused the twins was that there was other people by them that looked rather familiar to them.

They were looking at the twins as if they were looking at two people like themselves. Sayuri sees a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. Reminded her of Lucy straight away and Lucy herself was looking at him as though they were related, but he was Asian and she was all American. The boy looked at Sayuri as well as they thinking her out and Yoru saw that and started the defensive asshole brother.

"Anything I could help you with" Yoru asks and the boy just shrugs his shoulders then everyone starts to pile in, "Uhm hi, don't mind my brother" A girl with the blonde hair blue eyes says and punch's him. Sayuri just smiles and does the same to Yoru.

Through the concert they got well together, managing to get along as a certain blonde didn't keep his space from Yoru or he was going to burst and smack the shit out of him.

After the concert they manage to enjoy the whole time, Itachi had seen his niece and nephew's and took a selfie with her while he kneeled down near her while playing the guitar.

They all jump getting hyper over the entire performances and out of the picking of the girls. Georgia was picked by Kisame just to fuck Deidara off and she hugs and cries him while he keeps a calm facade and carried on singing and giving her roses before she went down the stage nearly fainting from feeling too hot.

After, outside waiting for the kids were the limo's taking all the friends of him. They all enjoyed themselves that they were never going to forget that Lucy nearly fainted from Itachi touching her hand as he ran past smirking at her.

Going to the side of the centre they go to their uncle's dressing room seeing a bunch of fans seeing them in a room to do a meet and greet of the band. Sayuri squeals and basically jumps onto Itachi and crushes him into a hug when she enters the room. Itachi laughs at his niece's action as she has her mother's attitude when she first met him.

"Haha, Sayuri. It's good to see you" He says hugging her back as well, his friends look at him as he sees that he's never like that around a lot of people. She then let's go of her uncle and goes to do the same to everyone else before the other two greet them as well.

"How are you brats. Did you enjoy it" Kisame says and Sayuri glares at him, "You're the brat sushi" The twins mumble together, "Of course we did. When have we ever been disappointed!" Kin says and Pein ruffles his head and walks over to grab him a bottle of water.

"Do you know where mom is?" Yoru asks, "What, no hello to me Yoru-kun" Deidara says and he 'Hn's' at him and Itachi smirks

_'__Exactly like your father'_ he thinks to himself

"Your mother is in the first class box, we'll go there after the meet and greet" Itachi says and they all go.

A.N: So here is chapter one :) Here is a look into chapter two

While Sakura was in the box watching all the people while the concert went on she meet a lot of people, mostly men. It was quire that she didn't have anyone here with her, because these men were so creepy asking her if she wanted any company with her and one guy practically saved her life and she jumped at him.

16 years since she had last seen him and he looked so much older and mature.

"NARUTO!" She says out and he sees her and practically walks over and hugs her hard before the men excuse themselves and she didn't notice.

-xxx-

"So, how have you been. And I mean literally?" He asks and Sakura looks at him and was about to answer when some teens walk in and a blonde haired girl who looked like Ino walks over to them.

"Hi, Naruto were all ready to go" She says and he nods before she looks over to Sakura then to him as a sign of 'Introduce to me idiot!' and he does.

"Kids could you all come in here please" He says and Sakura pretty much sees her friends in all the kids and goes wide eyed before she could see a kid who looked like Naruto drool over her and she laughs

"Let me guess. The baka is your father?" She asks him and he blinks out of his state and he blushes and nods his head.

"Yeah, my name is Uzumaki Nikko. I'm the eldest" He says and Sakura nudges Naruto and looks to Nikko, "Please tell me Hinata-chan is your mother" She says and he nods before letting out a big breath.

"Finally!" She says looking at Naruto and he scratch's the back of his head, then he carries on showing the two twins who were with her twins and she gaps, "Pig and Shikamaru's kids. Omg you all look so different but I knew straight away with you" Sakura says looking towards the girl who was smiling and walks up to her, "I knew you were her! Mom said that you would know exactly who your god mother is because she'll have the balls to call her 'pig' and your beautiful outfit. I'm Nara Taiyo and this is my twin brother Tsuki like the sun and moon" She says and Sakura gaps at the two, "Twins, I have twins too" She says before going to shut her mouth and Naruto looks at her.

"Really, are they here" he asks and she nods "You can meet them after, I wanna guess more of the others kids. This is cool. Ok not so hard to guess now. You have to be Neji's kid. But who's your mother" She asks and he looks at her

"A lady called Amie" He says and she goes wide eyed as she went to go take and drink of her champagne and nearly chokes. He snickers then give's Naruto 5,000 yen to him and she glares at Naruto.

"Was that really necessary" She says before looking to the boy, "Is she really your mother?" She asks trying to be polite and he shakes his head, "No, I don't even know who she is. The baka just said to say her name and we bet on your facial expression. My mother is Tenten" He says and she breaths out as well, "My name is Hyuga Nichi" He says and she smiles at him.

"Well, it's to meet my god children and my friends children" She says before bowing and they do the same which she smiles at, then they all go to look around the room.

"Naruto I have to tell you something before you meet my children" She says and he raises an eyebrow


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Here is chapter three :)

**Chapter two: Meeting the kids and father daughter time**

While Sakura was in the box watching all the people while the concert went on she meet a lot of people, mostly men. It was quire that she didn't have anyone here with her, because these men were so creepy asking her if she wanted any company with her and one guy practically saved her life and she jumped at him.

16 years since she had last seen him and he looked so much older and mature.

"NARUTO!" She says out and he sees her and practically walks over and hugs her hard before the men excuse themselves and she didn't notice.

"What are you doing here you baka!" She says and sees him dressed in a clean fit suite with jeans.

"Hey Sakura-chan. God, you look so beautiful. More like the same when you left us 16 years ago. Oh dear kami-sama" He says out and they hug each other and laugh.

"Talking about gorgeous you look like you haven't changed. 33 and you're wearing the same suit from graduation!" She says laughing out

They were like that till the end of the concert, talking about Sakura's medical life and Naruto's as a CEO of a famous food company that sells the best ramen. And Ichiraku's has been famous since then and the name going globally around the world thanks to the blonde who ate it all the time.

At the end when everyone was gone Naruto looked to her as they were drinking a glass of champagne.

"So, how have you been. And I mean literally?" He asks and Sakura looks at him and was about to answer when some teens walk in and a blonde haired girl who looked like Ino walks over to them.

"Hi, Naruto were all ready to go" She says and he nods before she looks over to Sakura then to him as a sign of 'Introduce to me idiot!' and he does.

"Kids could you all come in here please" He says and Sakura pretty much sees her friends in all the kids and goes wide eyed before she could see a kid who looked like Naruto drool over her and she laughs

"Let me guess. The baka is your father?" She asks him and he blinks out of his state and he blushes and nods his head.

"Yeah, my name is Uzumaki Nikko. I'm the eldest" He says and Sakura nudges Naruto and looks to Nikko, "Please tell me Hinata-chan is your mother" She says and he nods before letting out a big breath.

"Finally!" She says looking at Naruto and he scratch's the back of his head, then he carries on showing the two twins who were with her twins and she gaps, "Pig and Shikamaru's kids. Omg you all look so different but I knew straight away with you" Sakura says looking towards the girl who was smiling and walks up to her, "I knew you were her! Mom said that you would know exactly who your god mother is because she'll have the balls to call her 'pig' and your beautiful outfit. I'm Nara Taiyo and this is my twin brother Tsuki like the sun and moon" She says and Sakura gaps at the two, "Twins, I have twins too" She says before going to shut her mouth and Naruto looks at her.

"Really, are they here" he asks and she nods "You can meet them after, I wanna guess more of the others kids. This is cool. Ok not so hard to guess now. You have to be Neji's kid. But who's your mother" She asks and he looks at her

"A lady called Amie" He says and she goes wide eyed as she went to go take and drink of her champagne and nearly chokes. He snickers then give's Naruto 5,000 yen to him and she glares at Naruto.

"Was that really necessary" She says before looking to the boy, "Is she really your mother?" She asks trying to be polite and he shakes his head, "No, I don't even know who she is. The baka just said to say her name and we bet on your facial expression. My mother is Tenten" He says and she breaths out as well, "My name is Hyuga Nichi" He says and she smiles at him.

"Well, it's to meet my god children and my friends children" She says before bowing and they do the same which she smiles at, then they all go to look around the room.

"Naruto I have to tell you something before you meet my children" She says and he raises an eyebrow

In the meet and greet room, Sayuri had a lot of fun flirting with lots of guys then getting it thrown away when her uncle or one of the band members would ruin it for her.

Bad enough she had two younger brothers that would do that like she was the youngest out of all of them, or the weakest of them all.

At the end she managed to punch them enough to get a bruise on their arms, "Did you have to have yor mothers weird strength" Deidara says and she shrugs and as they hear while walking over to the box a loud, "**WHAT!**" and Itachi grumbles at it.

As Kin opens the door he sees the blonde haired guy from his mother's video. "Hey, your that blonde haired dude" He says before the man's mouth was wide open gaping at the three kids then seeing Itachi behind them. They see his eye twitch, then Yoru saw the people near him and his sister's friends.

"Why! Didn't you tell me!" He asks looking from Sakura and Itachi

"Why didn't my mother tell you what" Yoru asks and Naruto could hear Sasuke in it and he goes wide eyed and looks to Sakura when he sees emerald eyes in all of the kids.

"Who is this mom" Sayuri asks and Sakura looks at her kids panicking a bit, "Well guys, he is your guys other uncle. Naruto, these are my kids. The twins are Sayuri and Yoru and my youngest is Kin" She explains and they nod a hello to the man and go to grab them all a can of coke and sitting near the window showing all the seats from the concert.

"So do" He starts off looking to him and she nods, "They do, they just thought as long as I was happy going back home I would do that. That's why I'm moving back, I just felt guilty from hiding it from him and his parents. I just needed to get it out of my system for him to know about them. It was just by coincidence on the second to last day I am leaving that all you had to be here" Sakura explains and looks

to Itachi who was shrugging and goes to sit near his family.

"Sakura-chan you know that teme has custody of chichi. His daughter" He explains and she looks at him with a smile, "That's good, how has it been so far" she asks and gives her a 50/50 face

"She's alright, has teme's bitchy attitude at times and has Karin's big eyes for things expensive" He tells her and Sakura tries so hard to not do it but she does, she rolls her eyes and Naruto laughs at her, "How does that not surprise me" Sakura says but looks away when she hears the Sasuke gene part.

"Sakura. I think you should go now" Itachi says behind her and she looks at the near middle aged man as she sees her daughter with her face in her hands and Yoru with a vain on his forehead. Sakura sighs as she sees Naruto's son scratching the back of his head.

"Please, just let this generation get along with each other" She prays out and Naruto laughs noticing their kids behaviour then a knock sounds.

"Miss Haruno, your helicopter is ready" A lady says opening the door and nods. She hugs all her friends before bidding a good bye and gesturing for her children to come with her.

Next morning was like any morning in the Haruno household, the daily routine of yelling and squeezing through doors went on and jumping 14 year olds out of bed while taking a little puppy downstairs so that a mother could have breakfast.

While downstairs eating together, Sakura could see that there was an article on the band.

_The long lived band 'Akataski' is an eternal band that is much like the beetles. Its members still going well for the past 20 years! Originally all the band members were from the 2__nd__ biggest city in Japan Konoha, the members have been playing since they were little._

_It is said that Itachi Uchiha had first started playing the guitar and singing from the day his famous Japanese business mother and father had brought him home from the hospital. "I was told by my mother [Mikoto Uchiha] that when I was first bought home I would hum myself to sleep while she would hum to me", "The first time I played an instrument was when my father [Fugaku Uchiha] was playing the instrument and I would hum after he played a certain cord. After that, whenever he would bring out the guitar I would either try to grab it off him or somehow hurt myself in trying to play it because my hands were small and fragile"_

_Sources tell The LA Herald that his brother, who walks in the same path as his father is also a musician of many talents, but likes to move forward and does more sports._

After the first couple of sentences about Sasuke she instantly stops reading and puts the paper down and her kids look at her with their mouth open and the food half way from their mouths.

"How many times have I told you not to leave your mouths open! Do you really want to catch flies with that" She says to them and they point to the back of the paper.

She has a look and sees in the business section that was right in the middle at the back was a giant picture of the devil himself. She on instinct pulls the paper down then smiles to her kids and throws it behind her.

"Mom" Kin starts and she blushes and looks to him, "Yes sweetie" She replies in her normal voice, "I was texting Jason and he was telling me that the others were having a farewell lunch because they felt bad for us leaving on such a short notice. Do you think we could go?" he asks and the twins look at her

"Well, I don't know" She says and she sees her kids beg her, "Please mom. It will be the second to last time we'll be seeing our friends before moving. Please" Sayuri asks giving her the puppy dog eyes and Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Fine. But no fighting, if I hear that Yoru has punched someone after we first step foot in there then were leaving got it" Sakura says and they all cheer in victory, well Yoru just glare's at his older sister.

"Well maybe if she wasn't a girl then we wouldn't be going through so much trouble than would we" He mumbles and his sister kicks him under the table and smiles at him with a cherry sweet innocent smile

"Please, you would die if it was just you and Kin" She says to him and he snorts, "I'd rather it just be us two than with you" He says and crosses his arms over him, "YORU! Don't say that, be happy. I know it's hard for you all to get along. But please don't say that" Sakura says hurt. This was the first time she's heard him say something like that.

"Well the feelings mutual. I mean who would want to be a twin with a worthless wining nub who can't look after himself and has to look after his OLDER sister instead" she says standing and going to her room, Kin looks to her brother

"Dude. That's a bit harsh don't you think" He says then goes back to eating, "Hn, she should stop being such a girl and having guys look at her" He says and Sakura sighs, "Yoru. If you want to protect your sister than do it in a way that shows you actually care instead of putting her down" Sakura says before going to follow her daughter.

Sasuke was in his mansion office with a cup of coffee in his hands, his father was telling him that a recent ball was coming up and he wanted him to attend to represent his families company considering it was the number one company that was all way's thought of inviting.

He rubbed his eyes thinking of ever recovering from coming back from a work meeting in the Caribbean talking about how the family was going to do some close business with hotel businesses.

While he takes a drink he hears the door knock, "Come in" he says out and in comes his daughter with her uniform on, "Morning daddy" She says kissing his cheek before sitting on his lap.

"What is it Chichi" He asks and she gives him the puppy dog eyes, "You know how much you love me" She asks and he rolls his eyes, "What did you want and how much is it" he asks she hits him on the shoulder, "It's not about that otou-san. I know it's like a long shot to be asking this, but could we go out today. Just me and you, I miss our little days when I was little and we would go out for the day with no work calls or anything. Please" she asks and he looks at her, this was a first.

He looks at his schedule and it wasn't as big as he thought it was, so he looks to his daughter and nods to her and she jumps up and hugs him and goes to the door.

"But" He says and she stops and grumbles, "But, you must get your work up to date. Your teachers have been telling me you've been off of your work lately" he says and she nods, "Oh, can we visit obaa-chan?" She asks and he nods.

_ Lunch _

They had just finished going around the mall shops getting each other an outfit (Mainly because Sasuke hated shopping and hated doing it with his daughter because she would want more than one outfit and other things)

Just to stick with terms, both of them decided to keep their phones at home and wouldn't use them until then.

They chose to have sushi for lunch and sat down and ate while Chichi would babble about her life while he was gone. He loved listening to her life and how she would have fun teasing Naruto's son over small things and would smirk at them.

He liked these small things because he actually has his own family, but no one to go further with that desire and love. He tried and tried to have love for another woman but never got the chance. These women weren't right for him.

"Hey dad. Why aren't you and okaa-san not together?" Chichi asks and he looks to his daughter, "I thought we've been over that" he says and his daughter looks down at her plastic container with her sushi in it. He puts his hand on hers.

"It just wouldn't work. You know that" He says and she pulls away, "But why can't it. Why can't you do it for me" She says looking at him and sees sadness in her eyes.

"It just wouldn't. Your mother has moved on from me and will find a man perfectly made for her and I will for myself find someone that will love me for me" He says before she looks at him, "That is just bull shit otou-san" She says and he looks at her, "You would have found someone years ago for that to happen. Okaa-san knows what you've been through and she knows you. Why can't you make it work!" she asks and he just sighs.

_'__Because I'm still in love with someone else'_ His inner says and he pushes his conscious back.

-Flashback-

_Walking down the corridors of Konoha Private school. Hand in hand was the happy long running couple talking to each other like the other people behind them weren't even there._

_"__Hey Sasuke-kun I think that I might be able to go out of the house this weekend. Oji-san calmed down my Oba-san about my grounding and it was forever gone. So I was thinking we should go out somewhere" Sakura says with a pout and Sasuke just laughs and just nods his head to her and she smiles brightly and they start a complete make out session on the locker's squashing a poor person and Naruto and Kiba had to pull him away from Sakura so she could move._

_"__Geez, haven't you two heard of getting a room" Ino says jealously and Sasuke smirks and lifts her over his shoulders and they all just gag and Sakura just turns bright red and kicks him to put her down._

_-XXX-_

_After a wonderful dinner at a French restaurant, the two go for a walk through the park where the moon was hitting straight on them as they walked side by side._

_Sitting on a park bench, Sakura puts her head on his shoulder and sighs out happily and puts her arm through his and holds his hand._

_"__Sasuke-kun… I know I've asked this a million times before. But what is it exactly that you like about me?" She asks and he just had to sigh annoyingly_

_"__Again… Well, for one thing you have a great ability to annoy me" he says which earned a punch in the gut which made him laugh, "I'm serious Sasuke-kun" She says laughing._

_"__Well…I like that you have that weird little notion to hit the dobe all the time when I really want to" He says and he agrees with himself entirely, whenever the blonde was being an idiot and he couldn't be bothered to hit him she would do it like she was reading his mind._

_"__Is that all you like about me" She says getting off of me and looking at me as I was looking at the sky and stars._

_"__Well… You asked me what I liked about you. It's not the things about you that I like the most. It's the things that I love most about you. Like how I love when you stutter when I say something when I hold you from behind, or how I love when your clumsy at times, or how I love that you're not different around me when were with our friends or when it's just you and me. I love you for being you" He says and looks back at her and she was looking at him like she was about to cry and smiles and goes back to hugging his arm and holding his hand._

_"__Thank you Sasuke-kun" She says while sniffling a bit. And that is when they first spread out there love together in the way which people who are so devoted and in love as these two are as of now._

-Flashback over-

Just as the flashback is gone, he sighs again and looks to his daughter who was so deep in thought that she wished that whoever he was in love with was gone so that his parents were happy and they could all finally be a happy family.

Sakura nearly had it with her kids, first the fight this morning with the twins. Then Sayuri and Kin fighting over the front and his sister obviously won now with the radio station. She pretty wanted to kick them out of the car and get them to walk the rest of the way to the lunch.

Going up the drive way she stops the car and her teens just open the door and waltz straight to the back and she sighs and wants to rip her hair out. She walks to the back and sees her children's friends mothers and she goes up to them.

"Sakura, beautiful as always. Please get you a drink how are you so far" Asks one of the husbands and she grabs her some ice tea, "Good thank you. The kids are taking It good so far, just the flight over that I'm going to be worried about" She says and he nods

_ With the kids _

Sayuri just walked over to her friend's room and sees the others in their bathing suite's. They all see her and hug her like usual and she goes to change in her red and black polka dotted bikini.

Walking out to the back Sayuri saw her idiot brother and his friends who were on the edge and she could hear tiny mummers as she walked past and a very hot death glare coming her brother because she could feel that twin connection of him wanting to beat the crap out of his friends neighbour who had a crush on his sister but never went up to her because Yoru himself scaring the poor guy about touching his sister.

"Hey Say, did you know that Carmichael was about to ejaculate himself when he saw you walk through the room" Anthony says and she just puts her glasses down to the bridge of her nose before winking at him then pulls them on and walks over to some beach chair's laid out for them.

-With Sasuke-

He was in his parent's place with his mother talking to Chichi about how she was and talked about her schooling life was.

"It's good Obaa-chan. I was with Takashi-kun yesterday because he's my tutor-" Chichi explains when Sasuke hears that 'word' come out of her mouth he interrupts her, "I'm sorry. Who is this Takashi-kun!" he says out coldly and Chichi just freeze's and her grandmother looks at her son like she's disappointed in him interrupting some good news.

"Sasuke-chan don't interrupt Chichi-chan when she's talking, I'm waiting for my great grandchildren to be born. Now this boy better be good or he can bet that I will be on him faster than your father will be" Mikoto says with a smirk and winks at Chichi before drinking her tea. A vain appears on Sasuke's head.

"Why are you being tutored Chichi. He's not one of those 'hot' boys that you girls like" Sasuke says and his daughter instantly drinks her drink than looks to her father, "You said that otou-san, not me" she says and he rolls his eyes before Mikoto giggles out

"Oh, Sasuke sweetie. Go talk to your father, me and Chichi-chan are going to do more boy talk. Don't want you to go and explode even more" Mikoto says before he nods and walks over to his father's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in" he hears and enters

"Ah, Sasuke I have been trying to ring you. Why haven't you been answering your phone, you know I told you it was a tardy thing to do" Fugaku says with his emotionless face looking at his son like he was looking down at him.

"I am having one of those father daughter days with Chichi and we had the no technology rules" Sasuke explains and his father's face had a frown for a Millie second before it smoothed out to normal emotionless as Fugaku thinks he hears him put out that he didn't do that with him.

"Oh, is that all. Well that doesn't matter, no matter the time you know to always have your phone with you. You know how we can never put down an offer that is bad, we don't to ignore the offers and reports from our other companies" His father tells him and Sasuke sighs in his mind.

_You are never going to understand old man_ he says to himself before sitting down in the seat in front of his father as he listens to him carry on with what he was going to say to him.

"So, what is really happening with you and this Takashi?" Mikoto asks as her son was gone and she looks to Chichi, "Well, I was with him and Toni-chan and while we were having a laugh it seemed as though they were giving each other side glances like they needed so desperately to be together. But that only happened once and it has been stuck in my head should I be thinking these things" She asks her grandmother

"I'm not sure, you've explained him to me like he's a good guy. Sounds like such a gentle men, tell me. Has he ever done any other sort of glances toward Toni?" Mikoto asks and Chichi thinks.

-Flashback-

It was lunch hour and Chichi was walking down the table aisle's hand in hand with the brown haired boy when he was going in the direction of her group and she sits right on his lap and kisses him. She hears a gagging sound from behind them and she turns to see who it was.

"Chichi, Takashi why don't you go get a room" The blonde haired Tsuki says and Chichi just rolls her eyes and turns back too Takashi when she sees him looking at Toni who was smirking at him.

-Flashback over-

"Well I guess not once, but I think it's just a thinking thing" Chichi says before putting her cup down on the table and carries on talking to Mikoto who was worried for her grandchild's mental wellbeing.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N:Thanks to heroesofolympus63 and Kays3r :) You guys have just made my day and the otehr 70+ that have actually either looked or read my fanfic.

Kays3r: I am 100% with you there! At least she has the three there for her, other than the fact that Sayuri, Yoru and Kin don't know that half of the time that they remind her of Sasuke :( And I have something in stock for Chichi-chan :) She might be Karin's daughter, but remember she was raised by Sasuke and his grandparents!

* * *

**Chapter four: Protecting family**

Sakura loved to be around her kids parents, but there were times where they took their conversations to a higher level of topics. Like talking about racist things and she knew that they would always try not talk about an Asian family or anything affair like because they wouldn't want to insult Sakura in anyway.

But obviously today didn't cut it.

"Hey did you hear about that Asian lady at work the other day. She stole a record on one of the many rich clients with us and she pretty much caught him on. She didn't get pretty far though, she pretty much got locked up before she even got a chance to get a cent out of him" Says one of the ladies and Joel's mother who was next to Sakura was cringing with Sakura about the whole thing, she was from Osaka in Japan.

"How do you know about this" Another lady says

"Well I was the one that investigated the whole thing, we must save our husband from sleazy women who may have a job like us but they will always pounce and try and use sex as a way to turn them away against ourselves and our families. And of course we don't want that, so that Asian girl got it. I think she was from Japan too" The first lady says before Anthony's mother looks at the lady who brought up the conversation

"How about when" Anthony's mother starts off when the second lady interrupts and says "Oh god, isn't it them that get our husbands, whores I tell you. I mean I think it was my second husband that I had before I married John that a Japanese teacher at the elementary school had decided to have sex with him on the desk, didn't get long for me too-" she says before Anthony's mother stops her.

"That's enough Caroline" She screams out embarrassed before the two women realise that they were talking about a race of women and they label someone when they aren't even that.

Before they could do anything they could hear the sound of punching and two people falling into the pool and they all look to see the twins looking down at the boys of the two women that were talking racially about Japanese women. The two women look to Sakura.

"Of course it's your kid that has to hit my son, but now your daughter. Have you not learnt how to control your kids" Says the second women and the kids hear this and walk over. Sakura stands and looks to the lady. Anthony's mom, dad and he have to walk over.

"Hi, the whore of a Japanese women here. Yes I know how to control my kids, but have you both taught your son's how to physically control their hormones. Because I wouldn't be surprised if there were a line of girls with kids with the facials of their father and grandparents" Sakura says and her kids behind her just quietly laugh covering their mouths as well. The two look highly offended by it.

"Excuse me. Do you know who your talking to, how dare you insult my family like this when you are yourself a solo mother who can't even look after her kids" Says the second lady and Sakura just smirks at her

"You are excused, I know who you are. Caroline Johnson from Beverly Hills, married four times all because her husbands have cheated on her with better looking women of any race. Her last with obviously a Japanese women, though you were lucky because of John. But sad thing is, is that you spend your time a lot at the hospital's small local clinic's. Doctor Washington has a specific appointment for you every Wednesday at 11:45am, have to say. The poor kid has his mother's poor brain capacity of what is real or not. So when you're done criticising how I look after my kid's maybe you should see that your cheating habbits that have been going on for over two years is affecting your son in more ways than one. You should do the same with learning how to be saint that actually does have a heart and goes to a hotel room and not a hospital clinic in which I have full control over and actually realise that the reason why you were left from your husbands is obviously because you must have been a bit of a bore. You pretty much are right now" Sakura says standing close to the women and the teens couldn't take it anymore and snort out.

"I don't care how your life was when you were cheated on how many numbered husband it was. And I am not a solo mother, I have a man who is there with me and my kids so never think of that, but if you ever. Ever tell me that I am teaching MY children the wrong thing then let me ask you whose son was able to lead the school into winning Football and Basketball in a streak of 3 years running, whose daughter helped the school win with cheerleading and getting captain right at 15, whose son won academic awards and passing with Junior dux. Once your son has achievements like that then you tell me I have failed my children and that they are not controlled. Go ahead and try to deport us out of the country , but it doesn't matter. We're leaving now" Sakura says and puts on her glasses and grabs her bag before her kids run off and grab's their bags. Sakura turns to Anthony and his parents.

"I'm sorry for ruining your lunch, but if there is a rude bitch who talks shit I will go up to their face and publicly speak them down" She says and they smile and nod before she turns to John Johnson, "I'm sorry about the news" She says and he smiles at her, "So that's why you were always around. Thank you, I had a feeling that something was happening" He says before looking over at his wife disappointed.

Lastly Sakura looks to Joel's parents and sadly smiles at them before she turns and walks to her car. While she was inside she looked to her kids and they were looking to her with guilty faces.

"Were sorry mom, it was just that hormonal manic had the nerves to look at my chest so I had to punch his ugly mug in the head! Joel and Anthony were on the verge to do it, but there is a rule called 'ladies first'" Sayuri says before Sakura sighs out laughing then holds out her fist and her daughter fist bumps her, then sees her sons pissed off face.

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke's father went over the missing phone calls that happened and apparently there was a celebration that they were all invited to and all of the other families that were family friends were also invited.

"Apparently there has been a new apprentice of Tsunade's coming in that she knew when you were your age which is really strange because there are no such things as a 17 year old hospital apprentice. Though either way Jiraiya has invited us to come over as well as other business's and is a perfect time to arrange some sort of marriage for you" his father says and Sasuke looks to him like he was crazy.

"What, father I don't want to be married to some weird person who I don't even know" Sasuke says and his father looks at him, "Sasuke it doesn't matter weither or not you chose to agree. There are a lot of perfectly good bachelorette's who are beautiful and are a wonderful to be with, so why not give them a chance and you may find love" his father says and he looks at him.

"No, I don't care what you say but I will not marry. Not unless I have known them properly and think that there good enough to pass as not as like a fan girl and the approval of my daughter" he says and his father looks at him with a 50/50 look

"Well my granddaughter always agrees with my choices so I think she will and she has been bragging to me that she wants you to settle down with her mother or any other women" he says and Sasuke just rubs his head

"Well, how about if I can't find a perfectly good wife with my daughter's approval. Than you can choose your person" he says with his hand in his head and his father looks at him pleased.

Sasuke was walking down the corridor looking at the photo of his family and with Chichi when she was little. He then sees the photo of himself with his mother and thinks of a kid like that but with emerald eyes (So pretty much what Kin looks like).

He goes to the door of the sun room in which his daughter and mother was in and looked at the two who were laughing as the sun was bearing down on them. He sadly smiles at that when he thinks of his daughter smiling with another women and she was happily smiling back.

_No matter what I will always protect that smile and not fail her. I will not lose her and think that she doesn't deserve me like what I did to my father._ He thinks to himself and his daughter looks over to him and smiles warmly to him and he does to.

* * *

A.N: I hope use liked it :) Review please :) And heres a sneak peak at the next chappie

Anthony and Joel go up to the girls and manage to pull Sayuri away and haul her over their shoulders and crushing her in a hug and Yoru going to the girls and hugging them

"Put me down you ass's!" She screams out with a red face before they were laughing and Anthony moves to hug the girls as well as Joel brings her down but leaves his arms around her waist. She blush's at this and he laughs at her so she punch's him.

"Geez, way to ruin the moment Joel" Carrie says as the two pull apart fast and go red and Sakura quietly laughs and the parents look to the two with an amused face

-XXX-

"So I was thinking that since you were leaving that I would be video chatting with you a lot and I thought that if it was alright with you if when we come over to visit you that we could-" says the girl before he kisses her and his family look at him incredulously with wide eyes.

'No way has that brat kissed someone before me and I'm the eldest!' says Sayuri in her mind.

'Go Kin, good luck with mom and Sayuri when were on the plane' Yoru thinks as he looks at his sister who was jealous and his mother who was shocked.

'*Squealing*' inner and outer Sakura

As Kin lets go everyone looks away like that didn't happen and the mother of the daughter had to pull the father so he wouldn't kill Kin for kissing his daughter right in front of him.

"You really think too much, you realise your brain needs to rest or it will go onto shock and you'll get a migraine. And sure, if your father forgives me for doing that to you in front of him" Kin says as the girl looks to her father who was trying so hard not to look at the two, she shrugs to him.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N:Thanks everyone again and sorry for the short story before.

Kays3r: It happens to everyone. Check this out:

watch?v=s1tydA1MraE&safe=active

May not be a racial thing but the fact that someone is cruel to put a video on youtube about a women being the ugliest person in the world! Maybe you've seen it, but who in there right mind can say that about a person! Cruel and hurtful!

And sorry for the short fic! I'v tried to make this one more longer.

**Chapter five: Welcome home**

Sakura was at the airport and said her final good byes when she looked over to her kids who were all sad and the only one who was crying was her daughter who was in the middle of her friends who were also crying and around her in hug.

She looked over to Yoru and his two friends who were clapping his shoulder in a boy hug and he just snorts out an 'Hn' before laughing at the two as they awkwardly look away as tears well up in their eyes.

Kin's friends however were in the same state, his guy friends were doing the same while his girl friends were crying and jumped into the hug as well, this all reminding Sakura about her and her friends when they would all huddle together.

Anthony and Joel go up to the girls and manage to pull Sayuri away and haul her over their shoulders and crushing her in a hug and Yoru going to the girls and hugging them

"Put me down you ass's!" She screams out with a red face before they were laughing and Anthony moves to hug the girls as well as Joel brings her down but leaves his arms around her waist. She blush's at this and he laughs at her so she punch's him.

"Geez, way to ruin the moment Joel" Carrie says as the two pull apart fast and go red and Sakura quietly laughs and the parents look to the two with an amused face.

"Please you'll miss me though right Carrington" Yoru says and Carrie punch's him and he laughs as she carries on attacking him. Then stops as they hear, '_1645 to Konoha Japan'_ and the twins go to their mother and the two and Sakura look to their youngest as he was talking to a girl. The rest of his friends were gaping at the two as they were by their parent's.

"So I was thinking that since you were leaving that I would be video chatting with you a lot and I thought that if it was alright with you if when we come over to visit you that we could-" says the girl before he kisses her and his family look at him incredulously with wide eyes.

'No way has that brat kissed someone before me and I'm the eldest!' says Sayuri in her mind.

'Go Kin, good luck with mom and Sayuri when were on the plane' Yoru thinks as he looks at his sister who was jealous and his mother who was shocked.

'*Squealing*' inner and outer Sakura

As Kin lets go everyone looks away like that didn't happen and the mother of the daughter had to pull the father so he wouldn't kill Kin for kissing his daughter right in front of him.

"You really think too much, you realise your brain needs to rest or it will go onto shock and you'll get a migraine. And sure, if your father forgives me for doing that to you in front of him" Kin says as the girl looks to her father who was trying so hard not to look at the two, she shrugs to him.

"He'll have to get over it, I mean its official now. That means I guess I did get you after all, hhah Bridget so lost" the girl (Lynn) says and Lucy her sister laughs with Sayuri and he looks at them confused. This makes Sakura laugh as she looks to him then turns to look at the gate where the other passengers were going.

Before he goes Kin ignores it and passes Lynn a box and she looks at him.

"Because I know it's your birthday in a couple of days, as if I would forget a day like that" he says out before she smiles to him and opens it.

Everyone cranes their necks to see what was inside, and inside of the box was the necklace that Sakura gave him when she gave birth to him. It was his name in Kanji. Sakura smiled at her son and thought of how grown up he was.

"OMG! Kin, it's your birth necklace. I can't have this it's too special" she stutters out and he just shrugs and turns her around and sticks it on her.

"But I can't take it your mom gave it to you and I can't accept this-" Lynn stutters out again and Kin sighs out and Lynn stops and blushes, "It's fine Lynn, my mom told me when I was 6 that when I was older and was able to decide for myself I could give this to a special person in my life. So I thought of you" Kin says and she looks down and it and smiles.

_'This is the last call for people boarding the 1645 flight to Konoha Japan. This is the last minute calling, I repeat this is the last calling for people boarding the 1645 to Konoha Japan. You have 15 more minutes to your flight is ready to departure' _ the person on the intercom says and they all look at the two with sad faces.

"Well. You better get on your plane, don't want you to be late" Lynn says and Kin just smirks at her before he kisses her check and nods his head to everyone else before going over to his family. Yoru slings his arm around his shoulder and head clutches him while ruffling his head.

As they walk past security and over to the gate Sakura notice's that Sayuri looked deep in thought.

"Well I guess it's going to be a while since were going to come back huh mom" Sayuri says looking outside the window seeing their plane.

"Yeah. I guess so, but it will be for the good. It was wrong for me to do those things I did and I wish your biological father knew the truth about you as well" Sakura says before she gives her ticket to the person at the gate. Sayuri looks to her mother with sympathy for her.

After the 16 hour flight to Konoha the kids were well behaved in their quadrant. Kin spent most of his time playing video games, Yoru was watching comedy movies and Sayuri was asleep most of the time while listening to music from her iPod and using her beats or reading her seven magazines she bought with her which didn't last long till the last three hours when she read Sakura's three medical magazine and thought of it as interesting because of the things they nurse's wore or because there was a hot doctor in it.

Sakura however was scared the time on the flight thinking that she would be scolded for the rest of her life and then what would her friends think of her when she tells them that they are hers and Sasuke's and she ran away like a cow ward from the whole situation.

Once down off the plane she walked out of the plane and breathed in the air, it felt familiar and could hear the familiar honking of cars and screaming on the other side of the airport.

"It's so good to be home" Sakura says out breathing in the air again and her kids look at her like she was crazy.

"Hey mom, where are we staying exactly" Sayuri says before she hears a loud noise, "**HEY SAKURA-CHAN. OVER HERE!**"

She looks over and sees Naruto with the bunch of her friends kids with him, she waves over to him and then as she sees him and jumps him into a hug. While squealing like Sayuri would.

"GOD! It's so good to be home, oh I've missed it. Everything seems so different now that I'm seeing everything" Sakura says laughing out and Naruto joins in, "Yeah, everything has to be more technological down here. Everything use to be all futuristic and eco, now it's just futuristic, eco, fast and high definition" he says and she just nods.

"So mom where are we staying again?" Kin asks seeing the same people as before looking to his mother, "Oh, right" Sakura says scratching the back of her head.

_'Please not with that idiot. I'm not staying under the same roof as that idiot!' _ He says and Sayuri elbows him as she uses that twin telekinesis power twins have.

"Well, were staying at my old house that I use to live in" Sakura says and Naruto looks at her, "You mean you didn't sell that place!" he says and Sakura shakes her head, "No I didn't, I'm surprised use haven't been in it since I haven't been here in years" Sakura says and Naruto shakes his head

"No we didn't, we thought of your house as the sacred grounds which no one was aloud on. After spending every after school days minus the sports practice's we had there it was their like a memorial monument, you had the best ramen in a cup" Naruto says with tearful eyes, everyone sweat drops.

"Yeah, well everything is still inside. I got it all cleaned by the band a week before I actually before I decided that I was moving back and apparently they cleaned it before coming over to America" Sakura says and he nods before he lets them go to the car waiting for them outside.

On the way to the house all of them looked out the window where they saw all the cool lights and different stores and malls that were around and the cos play actor's that were roaming the streets in the night.

Sayuri was taking photos and wanted to walk around when all of a sudden they see outside of the limo a theatre with people coming out of it. It amazed her how she was in her mother's home place; she wondered what her mother looked like when she was a teenager.

Yoru, loving the city straight away saw nearly a million girls walking round in nothing but miniskirts and short shorts and some revealing clothes going through a car park place, with their pierced and slightly ripped boyfriends. (A.N: Got that from Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift. Love that movie!)

Kin… well he was still asleep. Before, while, after the flight of coming to Konoha he played and clocked over 13 games in 28 hours. That's pretty big for him, considering his mother forced him to go out and socialize. (Does that not remind you of a certain anti-social raven head father?) Maybe not the socializing, but he loved that whole time while being on caffeine and sugar the whole time he was on the plane and managed to hold off his pee and shit for when they landed in Japan and busted to the closest toilet and felt sorry for the next guy to be going to the toilet.

Sakura sighs and looks out the window that she was looking out of. It was the rush of memories that came to her when she saw the old mall that she and the girls had gone in countless amounts of times after school with the guys. How much she missed her friends all because of a whore with red hair! Then going pass the school pushed her into depression and her kids felt that familiar vibe and look to her and notice the school.

"Konoha Private Academy" Yoru reads and his mother looks to him, "That is where you will be going… Me and your father and your uncle's went to there. As well as many other people who you will meet…" Sakura says looking back out the window and Sayuri goes to sit by her mother and loops her mother's arm and hugs her.

_  
as they arrive at the house they notice how big the house was compared to their medium sized mansion… This on the other hand was a castle made for the imperial family.

As the limo goes around the marble white fountain of a Buddha, gapped faces were shown and Sakura breath's in and smiles at her family home. Around the estate were rose bushes and flowers galore and perfectly cut grass like she had never left the place.

"Come on kids. I'll show you around" Sakura says and the kids all laugh and follow her.

"Mom. You have got to be kidding me! This cannot be the place where we are living in!" Sayuri squeals out going into the entrance and Sakura turns on the lights to the whole house with the tablet and feels like she was young again. And feels some paper at the back of it.

It read:

Welcome home Miss Sakura. Uchiha-sama had rang us to re-do your house as well as the garden. We would also like to be employed again as the cleaning and gardening crew.

Sincerely

Toru

Walking to the double doors, she puts in the security code numbers and opens them. To the sides, the kids saw that there was koi fish that were swimming to the other side. As Sakura walks into the double doors, she sees the old koi pond with the ancient cherry blossom tree with the old bench that her father had made and the bridge that went over for her and the kids went over.

Walking finally into the house she looks around and sees that the whole place was cleaned and dusted to perfection. The furniture was still in the wrapping and TV. The boxes were stacked in the first family room and were all different coloured so that they knew who's box was whose.

Sakura showed the first level which had the 1st family room, the coat closet, the giant kitchen, dining room fit for 6 people, a powder room. The second level with her office, the guest suite, Kin's, Sayuri's, Yoru's suite. And the top floor was the master suite for Sakura. In the basement was the wine cellar that Sakura was going to update the security into a modern day security and the movie room.

Going outside through the family room to the covered deck that had the deck furniture near the massive pool that was fenced off, it was empty, but they saw that if it was fill it would have had been a lot of fun to be in. From the corner they saw a rock hill and under it were some old beach chairs that were stacked and in front of it was a connection to the pool. Around it was some stair's which went round to the top and they saw an in ground Jacuzzi that had a waterfall going into the pool.

Sakura remembered when she was 15 when she pushed Ino off the edge when she called her 'Billboard brow' for being a chicken, when she told Ino that she had a crush on Sasuke.

Going on they saw a basketball court and a tarpaulin covering a sand pit that was for beach volleyball. And the trees and free space that was out there for them and Fukashi to run around on.

**With Naruto**

After four agonizing hours of the kids only being able to do their clothes and things in their rooms, organizing where their stuff were to go (because they got their father's OCD of organising). They all decide to sleep off their hard work.

While arriving at home, Naruto and Nikko who was already going to the kitchen where Uzumaki Hinata was with their daughter Uzumaki Hotaru (who is 14 years old). Who were having some Onagri for lunch with some tea for lunch.

Kissing his wife's and daughter's cheek happily, he goes to the cupboard to get him a ramen in a cup like his son. Hinata noticed a difference in Naruto which stressed her out.

"Naruto-kun. Why do you… What's up?" Hinata asks him and he just shrugs as he puts the necessary things in the cup of ramen before looking to his wife, "Just had a nice time with those brats" he says and tip's the water into the cup before waiting for it too cook the noodles up and goes behind Hinata and hugging her from behind making her blush.

"Oh… How was the concert?" She asks and hears him sigh happily and hugs her a bit tighter, "Well. We got to see Itachi and the others, mind you they are still the same as always. I don't get why you young people like that music, I'm just happy that I got too see someone familiar" Naruto says before going to the cup of ramen and mixes it and saying, 'Itadakimashudashite' and eating.

While eating Nikko says, "Yow men fat womb-men? (You mean that women?)" Hinata scolds him for table manners before saying, "What women?" She asks both of them before Naruto finish's off before smiling a wide grin to her.

"Well my lovely Hinata-chan… We have a lot to catch up since the past couple of days" he says and Hinata sweat drops.

**With Taiyo and Tsuki Nara**

When the two twins go into home Tsuki had to cover his sister's mouth when they arrived home. His sister got so much out of his mother, the loud attitude and sense of loving clothes. He thought of himself as the only normal one in the family, but his other sister Maiko (14 years old) was like both her parents and looked a lot like Tsuki himself and their father.

Ino was in the kitchen with Shikamaru and Maiko who were having lunch when the twins come in and the whole room goes silent and their parents see Tsuki glaring at his sister.

"Ohayo Okaa-san, Otou-san, Imotou-chan" Taiyo says with an innocent smile and Tsuki rolls his eyes before his sister elbows him. Shikamaru eyes his kids as he nods his head in a reply and the two females greet them.

"So how was the concert. Did you get me anything from America?" Maiko says and Taiyo grabs out of her suite case a long shoe box with the converse logo on the front and Maiko squeals before thanking her sister and going into her room.

"Well since your sister is gone" Shikamaru says looking to his kids who were tensing, "What did you do while you were in America? Did you ditch Naruto and go to some party that got one of you pregnant or some American girl pregnant?" He says and Ino elbows her husband and rolls her eyes.

"Seriously Otou-san! It sounds like you don't trust me!" Taiyo says blushing and folds her arms, and Shikamaru snorts quietly before mumbling "That's what your mother said before she dated me" rewarding him with another elbow.

Ino turns to her kids and she gives them an innocent smile which made her eldest children cringe, "So what did you do, anything juicy happen?" She asks standing to take her and Shikamaru's plate to the bench and rinsing it off before putting it in the dish washer.

"Seriously Okaa-san, this isn't high school you know. It was all such a drag, these American guys kept looking at Taiyo and I had to make her wear something more civilised so that they wouldn't steer at her. Naruto nearly went to jail if Nikko didn't stop the baka from hitting one of them" Tsuki says and a vain appears on both his and his father's forehead.

"What! Taiyo how many times do I have to tell you not to wear those clothes" Shikamaru says and Taiyo rolls her eyes, "Otou-san anything I wear that isn't over my knees is counted as a 'Troublesome' thing to wear!' Okaa-san says it's ok to wear" She says and he grumbles under his breathe.

"Anyway, Naruto said that there was this thing going on over at his place tomorrow" She says and the parents look to her and her brother slaps his forehead.

"Should that be a secret?" Ino asks confused, "What a drag. *sigh* well the baka met someone you know and the rest we don't" Tsuki says quickly before excusing himself and Taiyo following.

'We really have a quire family' Shikamaru says before rubbing his face.

**With Nichi**

As the Hyuga walks into the modern estate, he sees his baby sister running away and sees her older brother before running and hugging him.

"Nichi-nii, Keiji-nii won't stop bugging me" She says in a sad innocent tone, Nichi loved his sister so much. He felt much like a father to his sister and wanted to protect her because it felt like something in the near future was going to happen to her.

"Imotou-chan where is Keiji? Don't worry about him, Kaa-chan probably sorted him out" Nichi says going outside to the deck where he saw his brother in the pool with his clothes on glaring at his mother.

"That's karma for being an idiot to your sister Keiji" She says as she sees Nichi and smiles to him, "Hi Nichi, how was the trip?" She asks.

"It was alright. Naruto-jii showed us his stupid ramen restaurants and probably another few things. Me and Tsuki couldn't be bothered as much, we just waited for when the beach came and concert" He says grabbing a drink out of the fridge before sitting with his father, "Oh, also there is a thing at Jii-sans and Oba-sans" he says and his parents look at him with an unfaithful look.

* * *

A.N: So what do you think of this one ne? Hope you liked it :) Review please, and to Kays3r hopefully it was goo enough, maybe ait long but neh. Will update next week maybe on Monday New Zealand time. 


	6. Chapter 6 Distractions

A.N: OMG! I am so embarrased! Lol that is like the other chapter to my other fanfic, really embarrasing lol .

Lothaire: Thank you hopefully you will carry on reading the future chapters that I don't mess up on...

Kays3r: Yeah I am actually from New Zealand :) Land of the loong white cloud. We could totally be on Naruto if we could :D haha lol. Ok I may be from New Zealand, but is that really our saying. I use to do History and georgraphy in year 11 and I seriousley don't know if that is our saying. How bad of a kiwi citizen am I! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Might be a bit of a disappointment -.-

Anyway on with the reading and review at the end please.

_italics - _Thoughts

Normal

**Chapter six: Distraction!**

Having at least another 13 hours sleep made Sayuri and the others still tired, from oversleeping. Yoru had forced himself to get up at like 11 because the doorbell to the front could be heard throughout the whole house was heard.

Grumpily walking to the front of the house he opens the door to see that it was a man delivering Fukashi and he warily signed the papers and thanked him before closing the door and taking the puppy to Kin's room before closing the door and falling on his bed and sleeping.

Now it was 7 in the morning and Yoru was up and looked to his clock on his bedside and got up. It felt so weird to not be in the house in America, it felt more… different. It was weird thinking that her mother had been raised in this big house when the last house they were in was smaller compared to the other.

Going over to his sister's room he saw that she was too sill in her pj's and was looking at the window to the backyard where the sun was rising slowly. She looked over to him, before looking back outside like she didn't care he was there.

'What the hell did I do!' Yoru says to himself

'Well it must to be to do with the fact that you fucked her off when you were at Andrew's!' His inner says and he rolls his eyes before sitting by her.

"Hn. What's the matter with you?" He asks and he sees a vain slowly appear on her head.

**Sayuri POV**

Honestly is my brother an Idiot! The guy honestly doesn't know what he means, when he says that he wouldn't want me as a sibling or that I'm a whore because I am a girl!

Ok, maybe he didn't say that I'm a whore… But it's there!

Though he has to be all clueless and has to use his 2 letters from the grumble dictionary!

Seriously! There is a reason our sweet mother gave birth to you a mouth! Use the stupid thing!

**Narrative POV**

While confused Sayuri looks to him.

"Seriously. Yoru!" She says angrily and Yoru gets more confused, "What have I done now!" He says and she just looks away.

"If I'm that much of a whore of a sister then why are you in my room talking to me" She says and he straight away felt guilty for saying that.

"Come on Say. You know I didn't mean it like that" He says nudging her, "Seriously! You don't mean a lot of things Yoru. But this actually got me thinking, do you really think of me that badly! You probably think I have our father in me as well" She says and Yoru instantly rolls his eyes and looks at his sister like she was losing it.

"Where the hell is this coming from! Look the only reason why I said that was because those sick bastards kept looking at you like they wanted to eat you or something!" He says and she just moves to her bed and growls in her pillow

'OMG HE DOESN'T GET IT!' she shouts to herself

"Look. I love you lil bro, but it's your constant takeover of my life! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! Mom raised us better than this!" She says and Yoru just looks outside of the window.

"I know that. It's just… I can't help it ok! We don't have dad here to protect you or mom. I just feel that, now that we are here something bad is going to happen to one of us" He says and his sister looks at him.

Sayuri punch his arm and he looks at her in surprise, "Ow!" He says laughing and she rolls her eyes.

"Seriously! That was tot's awks! Sounding all lovey dovey and all" she says before he laughs with her.

"So am I forgiven?" He asks and she nods and tackles her brother into a hug. And just to humour things he says "I love you Onee-chan" and laughs with her, "Naw, even though you bug the shit out of me. I love you too Otouto-chan" she says and he glares at her and both go into Kin's room.

He was already up so, for the first time in their lives was when they woke up before their mother. So they decided to wake her up to a nice big hug and kiss.

With Sakura, she was dreaming of a day with her parents before they died in a car accident. They were in the car driving and singing to the radio when she felt a giant jolt and it felt like her body was being sucked out of her.

The next thing she heard was her kids.

"Come on Mom time to get up" Her daughter sings and Sakura smirks in her mind and decides to play with her kids.

"Not now Kaa-san just five more minutes" She says in Japanese and then there was total silence and she laughed to herself before she jumps onto them and squash's the three before Fukashi jumps on the bed and bark's at the laughing family and wiggling his tail.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu my dear ojou-chan and my two musuko-chan" She says kissing there cheek's before they try and swat or push her off in frustration. 'So much like their father' she says to herself laughing.

"Really mom!" her children say, then Sayuri starts to laugh and her brothers follow after.

"Mom what are we having for breakfast? Is it our usual or something Japanese?" Kin asks with wonder in his dark emerald eyes, "Well… I'm not sure, how about we go out today?" Sakura asks and they all look excited.

"Where are we going? Is it that big mall we drove past? Or that cute shop with the cute dresses? Or that giant park? Oh or your-"Sayuri says and Sakura cover's her mouth while laughing.

"How about if we all get changed, then let me call someone! Then maybe we can go" Sakura says and just like that her kids are gone.

**With Sasuke**

Waking up in his house was really… Life less. His daughter would be up soon and get ready for her tutoring. And he would be off to work before the same routine goes on and on and on. This life was starting to bore him and he wish he actually had a life!

After a long shower, going downstairs he hears Chichi's nanny in the dining room humming to herself. While walking into the dining room she stops and greets to him

"Ohayo Uchiha-san" The woman says and Sasuke nods his head to her in reply.

Looking down he sees his normal breakfast of poached eggs and tomatoes with bacon on the side and strong coffee.

Reading the newspaper he sees that his brother was on the cover with the concert he had in America and he wondered why his brother was still singing. Though that hasn't stopped a lot of famous bands from preforming.

Reading on he sees himself in the paper talking about the recent uprising the Uchiha Company has been doing. It showed how Sasuke himself and his father were bringing some new medical products that will help with curing the fever epidemic in the city that has been affecting the kids.

The Uchiha police force has been investigating and they are thinking that it's from some sort of bacteria that has been purposely put into the water source.

While reading on his daughter comes in with her school books in her hands and kisses her father's cheek before hugging her nanny and sits down to eat her breakfast.

"Remember out deal Chichi, I don't want any more call's ok. Or I won't make another exception for next week" He says before he hears his daughter not eat and puts the paper down to see her face was confused.

"Of course… But what do you mean by next week?" Chichi asks

"Well, I've been thinking. You have been working hard lately and I think it's time for a little break" He says and his daughter's eyes brighten up so fast.

"You mean! Just you and me!" She says and he nods and she shrieks and jumps on her father, "OMG! Where to?" She asks him, "Well I was thinking… We haven't been to the Caribbean before?" He says and she looks at him excited.

"But" He says smirking at her annoyed face, "In the test you have on today, if you get 85% and below on your test we won't be going" he says and she looks at him with a wanting to kill herself action, "OH! But otou-san. Why not under 70%! That's trying too hard, plus Kakashi-sensei thinks that your purposely making me fail to make you look good" His daughter says which makes a vain appear on his forehead.

'What the hell is that perverted idiot saying now!' he thinks to himself as his phone goes off.

"85%.That's final, have your breakfast and get to tutoring" he says before she kisses him and grab's her toast and runs out the door to the lounge where her nanny goes to follow her. Looking at his phone he sees that it was the dobe ringing him.

"What dobe?" He says annoyed drinking his coffee, "Sheesh teme. Who pissed in your cheerio's! Anyway are you free for lunch today?" Naruto asks and he looks over to his phones schedule and sees that he had a meeting an hour after lunch.

"Not for very long. Why dobe?" He says and realises that Naruto normally doesn't ring to make plans unless it was un-naturally important. Normally it was Sasuke who had forced the blonde to go out to lunch.

"Well… It's just that there was something that we have to show you" He says trying not to give away the whole situation, "What do you mean we dobe" Sasuke demands now annoyed.

"Well teme… Just come over to mine at lunch ok" He says before hanging up and Sasuke looks to the phone confused and worried.

'What the hell has the dobe done now? Better not have set his office on fire or lost something' he thinks to himself.

**Sakura POV**

After changing into a white singlet with a white see threw blouse and skinny jeans with some black heeled boots and rushed my hair into a bun. I look at myself to see if I was fine and my hair was the only troublesome thing, but not caring I go downstairs' to see that everyone was ready.

Today they were going to meet there father for the first time and the rest of their family. What sucks is that the girls are going to get angry that I didn't tell them about the kids; hopefully Itachi actually went home yesterday as well so that he can help with explaining what happened.

"So mom where are we-"Kin says as the doorbell sound goes off, "Hang on to that thought" I say going to the wall.

"Hi, can I help you" I say in Japanese to see a man in a business suite through the screen on the wall.

"_Yes, hi I'm looking for Haruno Sakura. I have delivery for a new car's_" the man says

"Ah good, yes that's me. Hold on for a minute please" I say and the kids look at me confused as they follow me to the front door.

"What did he mean by new cars?" Yoru asks

"Well since I told you all that we would be giving our cars away to your friends. I was thinking that you needed new cars now that you are here" I say.

Well, I only have these three. They do work hard to get them, though they are going to get a lot of chores now that we have a larger house. MWHAHAHAHAH!

"Mom what's with that evil smirk on your face" Sayuri asks scared

_Well you should be scared my darling Sayuri. _My inner says and I laugh with her.

"Don't worry now sweetie. Let's just go out there" I say going over the bridge and opening the door to see the man with a clip board and a few men.

"Ah, Ohayo Haruno-san. My name is Kakogawa Hanaru; I am the CEO of the manufacturer of the cars made in Konoha. We are happy that you called us to get some cars, I was a really close friend of your parents and may I say I'm sorry for your long lost" he says sweetly with a really not so innocent smile

_Talk about creep, maybe we should get Yoru and Kin to investigate the car inside out once they go!_ My inner says and I agreed when he even said hello to me!

"Ohayo Hanaru-sama. Thank you for your condolence, it's been a long time since I have been back home and remember my family. So where do I sign" I say straight away and I noticed that the guys with him were looking around the house with their glasses on.

"Right over here" he says grabbing a pen from his pocket and I sign everything and he thanks me and goes off in the car with his… mob of men.

As the kids look over the car and the car was halfway down the drive way they see me looking at the car.

"Mom did you notice how he was really…" Yoru starts off, "Creepy!" Sayuri says cringing.

"Yeah I noticed. I think that I need to make some modifications to the house; he doesn't seem like a harmful person… Yoru, Kin. Do your mother a favour and check the car, just to keep me from not creeping out if it's going to explode on me" I say out of humour and they go straight into panic mode and inspect the car with Sayuri.

_Nice one Sak, go your kids worried over the creep_ Inner

**Sasuke POV**

Well, so far my day could not get any more annoying. Just as I was getting on with work Itachi had to pay me a visit and forced me to go to Naruto's lunch thing, turns out both my parents and everyone else is going to it. Not that any of this was worrying enough!

Even when I asked him what the hell this whole thing was for he just forced me to go and just walked off without a care and went back to his office.

Then just before I leave to go to the lunch the damn red head who shall never be told off while I tell this has to come into my office with coffee and spill it on me. And tries to be all perverted and just asks for a coffee and something to explain to me, but of course I declined straight away and my assistant straight away pulls her out of the room.

Once I was able to change into some clothes in one of the draws in my office, a deranged women who was meant to have a restriction order over me jumps on me and luckily my assistant actually grabs her as she thrash's around screaming for love to me.

*Sigh*

Women are so TROUBLESOME…

Just as I manage to get out of the office building safely, I get mobbed by daughter.

"Hey otou-san. Can I come with you? Naruto rang and said that you were going to his place and to see if you had remembered from this morning from when he rang you" She asks innocently and I just nod and she follows me to my car.

I just had a feeling that if that the bad mishaps have been happening in my office then somehow it's going to end bad at the dobe's place as well. Considering it's the dobe then it's obviously going to be bad… Should I even bother with the guessing -.-'

**With Sakura**

Well so far so good. I showed the kids where I would go during the weekend or whenever myself and my friends would hang.

I even saw a lot of old friends that I went to school with, mostly the boys. And my boys didn't like any of the attention that I got from these men. Luckily I have a daughter who had elbowed them for me.

Oh, how I was blessed with a daughter who was just like myself!

While we were there we managed to shop for something that was new for them. I got Sayuri a Japanese inspired dress from a shop that was satin and sleeve-less, it was black with pink and red flowers on it and a blood red sash going round with a bunched up satin rose with a fake crystal in the middle. It flowed down to her mid-thigh and I was glad to say that she wasn't as short as I was when I was 16.

_Though lucky people knew not to mess with us! Hopefully the same goes for Sayuri… Or maybe not…_ Inner

I had to sweat drop at that.

As she comes out of the changing room I had to squeal at her, she looked so cute to resist.

"So how do I look?" She says and I just had laugh at her and she blushes, "Turn for me" I say and she does a 360.

Her long raven hair had gone well with the dark dress was beautiful with the dress and her body actually fitted the dress perfectly.

"Mom your making me nervous" She says blushing as she looks away and I hear wolf whistles and hoots outside and laugh as she goes even more red, "omg that is so embarrassing!"

"Well don't worry. I use to get that when me and my friends had to choose a dress from this very shop. Plus you got those when you were in America too remember" I say remembering when she was hooted at and while she thought I couldn't see she had pulled her middle finger at them and they all 'naawed' her and walks on.

"Mom that was Anthony and Joel!" Sayuri says with her hands on her hips and I laugh and we buy it, "Mom why are we buying this dress again?" she asks as we walk out and I put on my glasses.

"Because there is a ball that is happening, like I told you 500 times in America but you keep looking on those damn cell phones! Plus I want to show off my beautiful daughter, just wait till you get into school here. You'll see what I had to deal with, if what your uncle Naruto has told me is correct. Than the genes of most fan boys have been passed onto their sons and the girls as well…" I say and just groan in annoyance and empathised her as we walked out to the food court where the boys were talking to a bunch of girls.

_It's that damn Uchiha gene that they have I tell you… We should have dyed their hair or just cut it all off_ Inner says

I feel like going to the closes place to buy a paper bag and cover their heads.

_Well like that is going to change a thing!_

Well it worked once when Sasuke came to school with a wig that looked like he had actually cut his hair. Girls practically didn't notice him.

_Yeah, not until he took it off. I get where you're going now…_

"Hey mom should we just ditch them, look at Yoru's face. It's hilarious!" Sayuri says filming the whole thing as a vain was on Kin's head

_Here we go, Sasuke's mini-me_

Walking up to them the boys see me and I just push my way to them and a girl actually had the nerve to say shit to me… Oh, the stuff I would do to teach her a lesson!

"Hey lady these guys are take, so why don't you just leave" A girl with blonde hair and obviously extensions. Sayuri was about to get all in her face when I put my arm out, the boys actually had to hold her down. I take off my glasses and look to her.

"Look. Sweetie, if you say that I don't have a right to try and get pass you and your obviously dreadful looking hair that screams out fake then you must be wrong. You see these boy's happen to be my sons and frankly I forbid them to be dating you or the friends you have that have tried to be desperate" I say and Sayuri just snorts out. The girl obviously hating what I just said and was scared and shocked.

"Ah, I… Uhm…" She says trying to find a way to find something to say and I look to her waiting for an answer, "Well. Since I'm not here to hear a fan girl be rude and not apologise to me then I guess it is time to leave" I say and the girl just blushes embarrassingly and walks away with her friends as they were silent.

"Mom you were awesome! We should so do this more often!" Sayuri says as she laughs then points the camera to Yoru who was shocked, "What. Embarrassed that our mother had to do your dirty work for you, looked like Kin was about to actually kill the girls but you on the other hand" she says laughing and Yoru death glare's her.

"Well I'll be. Haruno Sakura" A familiar voice which killed me over and over. My eyes went from laughing at my son to wanting to kill.

Turning around I see Karin in all her… whatever word in the dictionary that means that she is a whore from hell that has sex with any guy of any age and destroys anything good in anyone's life!

She was wearing a black designer looking shirt with a gold stitched in necklace going around it and floral high waist skirt that went a little over mid-thigh and some black heeled boots.

"Takoma… Still haven't changed out of your whore phase I see" I say as I look at her with my bitch face. And she smirks at me before noticing the kids and puts on some glasses.

"Haven't you heard of hanging out with people your own age. If you kids want to have some fun then look for me, she is no fun at all" Karin says and the kids snort to her and Sayuri glare's at her.

"Please. You look as if Botox is written all over your face, something only a business man who's stupid enough to cheat on his wife with would be with" Sayuri says and Karin nearly hits her.

"Karin go bother some other poor deprived person of your company" says a deep voice which they realised and smirk at it, Karin gaps at it.

"B-but. Itachi-nii-"she starts off before he shoo's her off and she goes with a huff.

"Itachi-oji what are you doing here" Kin says confused, Itachi just smirks and just gestures them to walk and see that there was at least five security guards that were trying to stop teens and adults from getting signature's from the famous Uchiha.

Itachi just gave the kids each 60,000¥ (A.N: So like $600 together than divide that is like… $200 each right? In converting from USD to Yen?)

"What are you doing here Itachi?" I ask confused but relieved as we sit on the table.

"Well my dear Imotou-chan, I'm just hoping that you are ready for your little plan. Because I made my stupid little Otouto to go to the lunch that Naruto has on" he says in his suave calm façade.

"Honestly… I don't even know if I am ready for this. Everyone's going to either be disappointed that it happened and no one knew except you, or they'll just dis-own me… This has been like a nightmare I have and I don't want to have to have my kids bear with my burden of running away from my problems!"

"Well… Sakura, you never know. Once you had left from the concert and Naruto had gotten to his hotel room he had interrogated me with questions and I answered them as truthfully as possible-"he says and I just stop him there

"Seriously Itachi! This is Naruto; of course he would forgive me and wait for an answer… He's not going to be like Ino who would most likely scream in my ears until I go deaf and my head has exploded!" I say enraged but kept it down just so that it doesn't come up as a headliner.

'_Pink haired women yelling at singing sensation Uchiha Itachi about issues. Secret couple or EX secret couple'_

"Well, we never know" he says and his phone goes off and he answers.

"Hello. I'm at the mall. Because. Hn. Hn. She's with me now. Ok. Well just stall them" and then hangs up his phone and looks at me with a straight Uchiha face, but sympathy in his eyes.

"Well I should get the kids… Txt me his address and I'll meet you there" I say sadly and he just nods his head and ruffles my hair and stands with me and we go.

**Sayuri POV**

After that weird red haired woman had left I had a weird feeling that I knew straight away knew who she was. Just from her facial expression she just looked as though she wanted to kill her right then.

The three of us went for a walk and it felt really awkward.

"Who do you think she is?" Kin asks out of the blue

"I don't know… But she obviously isn't a friend with mom… She didn't look that happy to see anything to do with her" Yoru says with his straight thinking face.

"What are you thinking?" I ask and he just looks at me before we see her walk past us with at least three bags with a Chanel logo on it. Grabbing out his phone he takes a photo and then puts it away.

"Think it's time for some research sister" He says and I smirk straight away.

-xxx-

After like 30 minutes of looking around I had gotten me a new pair of converses from a man walking past for 10,000¥ and a snickers bar with it, and a new pair of commando glasses.

Just as we had finished mom had come up to us and said that it was time and we just carried on for a while until I realised what she was on about and stopped where I was going and the other two click as well.

"Do… Do you" I say not even knowing where to start

_I'm sure if that Naruto guy was alright with us then I'm sure these other people will be the same. _My inner self says

Well… What if they dis-own mom! I can't exactly live with them being like that too her, it's not like she's had enough of it as it is!

_Well then if they do. Then they miss out on one awesome person who loves them!_

I guess my inner was right.

"Sayuri… I actually don't know what to expect. It's been 16 years since I last saw any of them" Mom says and I just felt so guilty for even being alive and Yoru felt the same way.

Stupid twin telepathy both me and my inner say

**Naruto POV**

Ah, to even begin with what this mess that me! The ever great Naruto Uzumaki! Has put himself into…

*sigh*

Well, I'm sure this is all going to end up well…

Because I did get teme and Sakura-chan together when we were in the Academy together, not that hard to make the teme go up to her and ask her out.

Anyway, as I had rang everyone this morning they were all told by their bratty kids of the wonderful plan that I had concocted so that it wasn't ruined…

*sigh*

Rule 2 which I made when I was the rank king back in the day :D

*sigh*

The good old days when the old man (A.N: The fourth Hokage, in my story if you didn't see in the prologue that Tsunade and The fourth are Principal's) was still around…

Anyway, so I was telling them to come over and they had to interrogate me with questions on who this person was that was going to the lunch and if they should be worried if I had a killed an innocent old man or 'worse' left my beautiful wife of nearly 10 years. And yes I know how long that I have been with her!

Or maybe it's 9 years? -_-' I don't know…

Anyway so I just had to say it was a business partner which was going to help with the joint project that our families were doing and they just stopped getting stressed when I added that the teme's parents were also joining.

I'm just hoping that all of this has a good outcome to it than a bad… It was a giant toll on me that Sakura-chan had kids with teme in the first place! For 16 YEARS! And only Itachi knew!

Call me selfish all you want… But I did feel a bit sad that, that's the reason why she had left. Not just because of whore red riding slut, or going to Harvard. But because she was having those kids and had to raise them on her own.

How did she even manage to raise those kids, they looked and breathed teme.

But not a zilch of Sakura-chan was in them, just the eye shape and eye colour.

Kami I pray that Sakura-chan gets the mercy that she at least deserves!

-xxx-

"OTOU-SAN THE DOOR IS GOING OFF AGAIN!" Nikko screams from the lounge and next door to me Hinata-chan sighs and goes up from doing some touch up's from her hair and goes to the door and I follow her out.

"Nikko-chan why can't you just get out of your seat and open the door" Hinata-chan says to him in the family room

"But kaa-san it's too far away" he complains from the couch and I just sweat dropped at him.

As Hinata-chan opens the door she sees Neji, Tenten and there 3 kids through the door.

"Ohayo Naruto" Both Neji and Tenten say while they hug Hinata and walk on.

"Ohayo Naruto-jii" Nichi, Keiji and Tami say, Tami runs up and hugs me.

"Ohayo. And how is my baby favourite niece in the whole world?" I ask and she squeals in her yellow dress, "Maybe because she's your only niece in the world" Nichi mumbles behind me and I glare at him.

"No, Tami-chan is not my only niece in the world. I have another niece that I also love… Well will get to love" I say and Tami looks at me with a jealous looking face.

"No. Who has stolen my jii-chan from me" she says and I laugh at her quietly and just wink at her, "Just wait and see. Just don't tell your parents ok!" I say and she nods happily and runs off squealing to Hotaru.

That's when the doorbell goes off again and it was Shikamaru, Ino, the twins and Maiko.

"Ohayo Naruto" Ino and Taiyo says and the other three just nod their heads and I just sweat drop at them, "Ohayo, everyone's in the lounge. Just go straight in" I say and that's when Akamichi's and Inuzuka's arrive and I worry because Sakura-chan wasn't here yet.

"Ah, Ohayo everybody. Just go into the lounge, everyone should be waiting in there" I say and grab out my phone and call Itachi.

"Oi, where are you!"

"_Hello. I'm at the mall_"

"Why the hell are you at the mall at a time like this!"

"_Because._"

"Well are you coming here?"

"_Hn_ "

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! Is that like, 15 minutes?"

"_Hn"_

"What… Do you know where she is?"

_"__She's with me now._"

"Come now everyone is nearly here. Were just waiting on teme and your parents"

"_Ok. Well just stall them_"

What… _ I feel like jumping off the face of the earth! Oh, well doesn't hurt to just talk about the kids or anything else. All we need is a little distraction…

A.N: So what do you all think of this one neh? Is it alright? Give me some suggestions if you think of any, I'm already in the middle of writers block or whatever the saying is!

Again sorry for the mishap...

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise!

A.N: How is everyones weekend? Hope it has been ok :)

Rawr: Thank you, hope you like this chapter

crazymel2008 : I am sure that Karin has everything red? Yeah, might have a suprise emtional break down from our dearest sasuke-kun and let we shall see what will happen in the future... who knows what could and couldnt happen.

SMILE and Guest: Thank you for your review and hopefully you like this :)

So lets get on with the show. I'm sorry about this chapter, im busy studying for external exams. Will try to make it longer!

Also anyone read recent magna :o! Absolute mind blowing and cry worthy :( Obito and Rin's small moment 3 xxx And Kakashi-sensei with the Sharingan in both eyes and him being the SEVENTH! which I agree with, Naruto may need like more of a wait and I'm sure he will be fine with him being seventh. Hope your not angry with what I think, love you Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter seven: Surprise!**

**Narrative POV: With Sakura**

Just as Sakura was driving the car to Naruto's she was starting to worry and shake with small beads of sweat glowing over her forehead and to make it worse the silent atmosphere in the car was killing her so she had put on the stereo and listened to Itachi's band so that it could calm her down.

But just to make it even worse, there was a car crash in the motorway and it had gone for the past 2 hours that they were in the mall and it was going to take over another half an hour for it to be gone and cleared for traffic to go past.

Going to the dashboard she goes to ring Itachi.

"Itachi how the hell am I supposed to go to Naruto's if there is this jam!" She says stressed and her kids go to fanning her and turn on her fan in the car.

"_Don't worry, I'm actually out of the motorway and they've opened the other side for us to use so I'm going to go to Naruto's to help him stall and wait. You are here in Konoha also for the reason that Tsunade has started up a medical campaign for the kids on the other side of the city and you are her apprentice again… So we should just wait for you to arrive, don't worry about the explaining. We've been through all it and we will just do that and wait"_

"Ok… Just wait for this and explain… I can do this"

And just as he hangs up she keeps telling herself this

-XXX-

**At Naruto's**

So for the past 40 minutes she had been chanting to herself about being able to do this and by the time she stopped by the door she panicked.

"I can't do this"

And just as she say's this the door was swings open and Itachi is there and goes out and closes it himself.

**Sakura's POV**

Ok I am so not ready for this! I could screw this all up and my kids will live with the burden of being the child of the guy who also has another kid with another woman who isn't even living with him and 'his' daughter.

What the hell am I suppose to tell them again! Oh god why did this happen to me…

_God women SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Well what am I suppose to do!

_Tell the truth!_

But… But what's the truth!

_JUST TELL THEM THE TRUTH!_

"Ok are we ready to meet some new people" He says to the kids and they just shiver and cringe a bit before nodding and he looks to me and I feel pale and light headed.

"Oh Kami" I whisper and slowly fall down and Sayuri catch's, "Mom" she says out worried and I just breath in and out and stand up.

"Ok. I'm fine" I say and feel her arm go on mine and I turn to her and her face and my other kids were worried and I just smile at them, "I'm fine now… Now how do I look?" I ask and they just nod to me and I turn and look to him and nods to me and I follow him.

**In the lounge...**

"Dobe when is this whole thing starting" Sasuke says bored and looked around the room seeing everyone go silent, it was weird having everyone back like they were in high school, "And why are my parents here again?" He says looking at the blonde.

"Well… Teme you see why not have your parent's over, we are all doing a medical project together and were going to be meeting an old apprentice of Baa-chan who is going to be the head of the whole thing and helping us through out. She knows the whole city inside out" Naruto says nervous and Hinata was sitting next to Neji with a worried look.

"Well who is he?" Ino asks, "And why does this have to be here?" She asks confused and everyone start to think of what's up again.

"Well it's because he thought that a more calming environment was more settling to see me again. Though being around Naruto still hasn't changed, let's hope this whole thing actually turns out well" A voice says and everyone in the lounge look to the entrance and Itachi enters with Sakura who is shaking a little and the kids halting in the hall from hearing a more deeper version of Yoru's voice but with coldness in it.

"Sakura" Ino whispers and the whole room feels like back at graduation when Sakura returns from America again, "Your back" She says happily, "So that's what the kids meant by an old friend coming"

Just as she finished the other girls look to each other and the male's all look to Sasuke who was shocked out of his mind to even see her in the Dobe's lounge, she was far more than excited when she had first came back from 16 years ago. She looked lost for words, but not in the speechless sort of way. More of the 'I can't explain it way'.

"Yeah, I met most of your kids I can see from here… But it's more than that, actually its more than a that, it's actually important" Sakura says fumbling with her fingers and they knew something big was up and Itachi puts an arm on hers.

"Well what is the problem dear? It seems that something is troubling you" Mikoto says walking up to her and hugs her whiles she laughs, "Mikoto-chan this has been troubling me for 16 years, actually they are a good troubling. But I've kept it from you all for 16 years and I really wish I could have told you years ago and not run away from this whole problem, but they were my priority and things changed and-" Sakura explains and Mikoto stops her by lifting her chin up to look at her.

"Sakura dear what is the thing that you have to tell us?" Mikoto asks worried and Sasuke felt that more than worry coming from her. Sakura then looks over to Itachi and he nods.

'I don't like this feeling'He says to his inner and he could inner was feeling the same

"Just bear with us on this. It's not something she had a choice on" Itachi says to the others than looks to his mother and she looks at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean and why does this have anything to do with you Nii-san" Sasuke says and Sakura cringe's and he straight away regretted saying it to him, "Because he figured it out, pretty much straight away which took none of the stress away" Sakura replies back laughing and turns to the hallway.

_What could be out there _Tenten thinks to herself

_Oh… I have a feeling were going to be back at troublesome and drama corner _Shikamaru groans to himself

_Wow Sakura sure hasn't changed much _Kiba thinks to himself and sweat drops

"Guys, you can come out now" She says and they see a girl with raven hair head pop out and they all gasp and look from her to Sasuke to Sakura and back.

_HOLY SHIT! _They all think to themselves with eyes wide open and mouths gaped open

Sayuri walks in and sees her father and other people who her mother has described for most her life and blushes of embarrassment and uses the twin telepathy to force her brother in and looks to the hallway and Yoru then comes in and Kin follows on in and Kiba actually faints from the whole thing.

Sayuri was in a dark blue dress that went to her knees and a black leather jacket with her leather chucks and she was wishing that she dressed more professionally, because all the people that were in the same room as herself was in business clothing and their kids were more suitable for what their parents were doing but with more of what a teenager would wear.

Yoru was pretty much in his casual jeans with a black shirt and shoes, Kin was no different was in his skinny jeans and a singlet with a picture of Miami on it that was all colourful.

The others had straight away saw Sasuke in the kids, the pale complexion and hair was all there. Sakura's eye shape and colour was there and maybe on Sayuri the heart shape facial was there and the body shape as well.

"Hi… My name is Sayuri and this is my twin brother Yoru… Were both 16 and my younger brother Kin whose 14" Sayuri says with a little stutter and that made Ino feel a whole wave of thoughts.

"Wha… What… Who" Sasuke says out and Fugaku looks to him then to Sakura who was really pale and Sayuri goes up to her mother with the other two following and Mikoto steps away and looks to her grandchildren.

"This is what has been troubling my mother… If she has explained to us for our lives what you were like before she had us then we hope that you can understand why her thoughts and actions were like this…" Kin says to the people in front of him and looks at his father. So he really does look like his father, he may have seen him on TV or the newspaper a million times. But up close he saw the similarities that were there.

"So… These children, they are yours and Sasuke's" Neji says with complete calmness and his eyes with understanding and Sakura sighs with relief, "Yes" was all she says like she was normal again and the world was straight.

"I guess there is no reason for you to be stressed. Well, it is not us who should be worried or shocked that this has happened" Shikamaru says looking to Sakura and she looks back to him as he then gesture's for the others in the room except for the Uchiha's were in there statue like state. "We should leave you all to talk" he says and the other four males in the room nod and Moriko (15 years old) Kiba's son carries his father out of the room.

Ino and the other three women walk over to Sakura and hug her and tears were on her face instantly as they hug her.

"You have no idea how much we all missed you" Ino says as she looks to the three kids and smiles with a sad smile and looks to them, "Well then I guess you don't need explaining who your best aunt and god mother is! My name is Nara Ino and I am practically your mother's twin sister" She says and Sakura laughs and Ino guides them to follow and Kin looks to his mother before she nods and they follow Ino, Tenten and Hinata to the kitchen where the others were.

-XXX-

"So…" Ino says as the kitchen was three times the awkward with the teens from America was in there as well and Sayuri felt like running away and Yoru feeling his sister and was wanting to push her out of the way so he could go out first.

"So your Sasuke-san's kids. Well I sort of saw it, but your Kaa-san's eyes didn't show that you were his kids. I always thought that his better kids would have every Uchiha gene in them" Taiyo says and smiles to Sayuri and she smiles back to her and laughs

"Well mom always told me that she thought that I would look my father's mother. But I always got jealous over how my mother looked because her wacky pink hair was beautiful. But I guess I like what I am now, though pink hair would be like the understatement in America. In my old school pink hair would have been like last year's old style, there's this girl who has a rainbow for her hair" Sayuri says out of the awkwardness, she would rather her uncle Gaara glare at her forever than be in the room. But then Taiyo just laughs at the ridiculousness.

"No way! That would be so cool to see, I saw this girl when we were just in LA and she had this, like whole colour scheme of Blue in her hair. She like went past the ocean and I was like trying to find the actual colour of the water from her hair" Taiyo says laughing and Sayuri laughs at her like she was talking to Carrie. As all the women were talking Yoru points Kin to go out to the backyard and he follows. After a couple of minutes the guys go out and follow.

**In the more awkward lounge…**

As Ino had lead the kids to the kitchen, Sakura looks to the door way and then looks back to the Uchiha's and then Itachi who was giving her a sympathetic smile.

_I guess it's time to explain _she says to herself and goes to the seat that was next to Mikoto and she smiles at her sadly.

"So is that reason why you had left all those years ago?" Mikoto asks as she holds her hand and Sakura squeeze's it, "Some of the reasons why. I would tell you all of them, but it just seems like even if I told you three the reason why then it's just all excuses" Sakura says and Fugaku sighs.

"Sakura… I can understand why you had done this. But telling us would have been the best option for us to work this whole situation out, I'm glad you had Itachi there to help you… But I'm disappointed that you choose to do this by yourself" Mikoto says as she squeeze's her hand, "I have to agree with Mikoto Sakura. You're a bright girl and I would have been happy to have met my grandchildren… But what has been done has been done" Fugaku says and Sakura looks at the two.

"What… So you're not angry" She says and lets go of Mikoto's hand and looks to the two then to Sasuke, he was looking to the ground as though it was interesting. "Your suppose to be angry at me. Disappointment isn't an option! Your suppose to-" Sakura says being interrupted by Fugaku

"Suppose to what may I ask Sakura? Dis-regard you. Think of you as an outcast!" He says angrily, "Sakura… 18 years ago I may have thought of you as an odd and opposite person who was only after my son's heritage and other weird things that most women have desires of men who are successful… But you changed my mind and with all that thinking that you were like that because you were strong and were related to Takumi. I may be disappointed that you kept it from me and my family that you had my son's kids, but I can see that you hold a dear connection with them.'" He says standing and paces the lounge and his family looks at him oddly.

_Am I sure that this is my husband, he's never this…_ Mikoto thinks to herself shocked by his speech.

"I am angry, not that you say this… Only because of these outrageous comments" He says and then stops in front of her and sighs, "You know you remind me of my mother" he says and his family instantly tense up at the subject the head said and goes to kneel near her. "Now… There is nothing that can be changed, but we can always stay with the present and keep moving forward like normal people" he says and kisses her forehead.

"Know that I regard you as my daughter already. I did make a promise to your father that I would look after you, and since my eldest son has passed on this task I am happy that I can now do it as well now that you are home safely." He says as tears streak Sakura's face and she wipes them away and sees Itachi smirk with his father.

"Thank you… Otou-san" She says smiling and laughs as she wipes the new tears and Sasuke stands up and walks out of the front door and they hear a very loud smash.

They look to where he went and Itachi goes to follow and Sakura stops him and goes to stand.

"Just leave him for a few minutes to cool off. I'll talk to him… You know what he's like" Sakura says and he nods and she looks to his parents, "Thank you for understanding" she says and they smile to her and Mikoto goes to hug her.

"Now that we have finished that. Tell me the name of my new grandchildren, I want to meet them too. Chichi-chan will be happy to have siblings" Mikoto says happily and Sakura laughs, "Their names are Sayuri, Yoru and Kin. Sayuri and Yoru are the eldest and are twins, 16 years old turning 17 in two months and Kin has just turned 14 this year. Sayuri is the eldest" She says and Fugaku looks at her confused.

"A girl as the eldest. That is definitely not the Uchiha trait, must be a Haruno or Takumi trait" he says and Sakura laughs, "Don't worry father I asked myself that when Sayuri came out first, well both me and Sakura did. We thought that all the kids would have straight Uchiha feature's, but I guess not" Itachi says and his father 'HN's' before they leave to go out to see the kids.

As they left the lounge and left Sakura by herself, she sighs of relief and looks to the direction Sasuke had left out of and rubs her eyes and walked in that direction and leaves the room.

In the room over from the lounge was Chichi listening to everything, she was shocked that her father had other children. She didn't know what to think to have siblings, she always wanted to have other siblings. But now she had a sister and two brothers.

So she did what her mother said when she couldn't take it from her father and anything else and rang her to pick her up from Naruto's.

A.N: Hope you like it :) Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Intorduction

A.N: I'm sorry for not being able to update :3 New Zealand's schooling system is so gay and stupid! Why can't I just go to uni without university entrance D;. Would make the whole world so much easier for most people and then we wouldn't be so low on people working. This is just a fast thinking so I can update asap. Sorry for the length

Again sorry!

* * *

**Chapter eight: Introduction**

**Outside with Yoru, Kin and the other guys**

While Sayuri was talking confidently to all the other female's and Nikko, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji go outside to talk to the two boys. The teenager's and Tami were in the TV room Naruto had for Nikko to play his video games.

"This is… I don't know how to explain it. What do you think of them so far?" Yoru asks his younger brother who was deep in thought, "Well. For one thing they actually didn't look so surprised in the whole we were our father's kids. When we first walked in I thought that they were going to scream down her throat for being a whore when he obviously has another kid with another woman" Kin says and Yoru just Hn's to him

"Do you think that mom's alright?" Kin asks and Yoru looks worried to his brother and goes to turn and walk to his mother and the guys come out and block the way.

Shikamaru looks at Yoru and Kin wanting to go past and just sighs.

"Probably not the best time to be going in. You should let your mother talk out to your father and grandparents, just for the time being. For now, you can meet some of us" He says and the boys look to each other and just move to where they were.

"Well… You already know who I am. I practically lived with your mother when she was your age Yoru. I have two kids, Nikko who is Yoru's age and a daughter who is your age Kin. Her name is Hotaru. I also have a wife she is the beautiful women in the whole world who is in the kitchen talking to your sister. Her name is Hinata and she is cousins with the female looking guy and I am one of the CEO's for two companies. One of which I had inherited from my parents" Naruto says and Yoru and Kin smirk at them and Neji glare's at him.

"Ignore the idiot. My name is Neji Hyuga, and yes Hinata-sama is my cousin. I have three kids, my first is Nichi and he is also Yoru's age as well, I have another son who is Kin's age and a daughter who is 4 years old and my wife is the woman with two buns always in her hair. I am also one of the CEO's of my families company with Hinata-sama" Neji says and the two boys nod to that and they saw Sasuke in the two.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am married to the two way thinking, reckless woman that had hugged you emotionally. I thank your mother for that. I have three troublesome kids, my twins Taiyo and Tsuki. Both are the same age as Yoru and your sister, and another daughter who is also your age Kin. Her name is Maiko. I am a CEO of a company which was passed to me from my father who deals in strategic settlements and marketing in Japan" The pineapple headed man says

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka-"He explains and Kin recognizes the name straight away, "Wait, the guy who does the international pet breeding?" Kin asks the man and he nods, "You know of my company that I'm CEO of?" Kiba asks him and he nods, "Hn. Mom had bought Fukashi from your company for my birthday. Hn must be why she smirked when she had bought him" Kin mumbles the last bit and Kiba laughs while carrying on.

"Well how nice of your mother. She is the reason why I had even started that company. Anyway, I have only one son who is Kin's age. His name is Moriko, I had a wife. But she died in a car crash" He explains and the two boys gave him a straight face, but real sympathetic eyes. Which they saw Sakura in.

"My name is Choji Akamichi, I have two kids. My eldest is my daughter and she is 15 years old, her name is Megumi and I have a son and he is Kin's age and his name is Daichi. I am a CEO of the glorious food line called Akacho's, the name from an American who thought it was catchy and I thought of keeping it. My wife was also in the same car accident and lost her life" Choji explains and the boys felt sorry for the whole explanation that they gave them.

"Wait you're the CEO of Akacho's" Yoru says before there was the sound of a loud bang and the two look alarmed and looked to the kitchen to see Sayuri out of her seat before the blonde woman in the room manages to calm her down and she sits down and a sigh draws the two out of thought.

"Don't worry about that, anyway yes I am. I'm surprised that you knew of them, did you manage to find them in America?" He asks confused seeing Yoru's pretty masculine body, "Well not really me. My friend had an obsession over the food and was banned from any store in the state and tried to post some to him from other states" Yoru says smiling, Joel was a real dope when it came to the pork flaked crisps.

"Ah, yes. His name is Joel, yes I have heard of him. I actually asked for them to stop delivering the product to him since he apparently had to go to rehab for the addiction" Choji says with a sweat drop and Yoru laughs out and remembers the whole thing.

"By the way" Naruto starts off before looking to the two, "We understand that you were raised by Sakura-chan… But because we can see teme in you" Naruto starts off and looks to the others who nod.

"Touch any of our daughter's and we will make sure that no more Uchiha or Haruno looking kids will be made. Got it" Neji says looking to them and they sweat drop at this.

**With Sakura and Sasuke…**

After a breather and Sasuke's parents had left to see the kids, Sakura goes to the front garden where Sasuke was sitting on a bench under a sycamore tree. Sakura looks at him to see that he was still deep in thought and was looking over the small pond.

"Sasuke-"She starts off and he holds his hand up to her and she stops and feels her hear beating really fast.

"Sakura… Are they really my kids" He asks without the coldness

"Yes. They are. But I-"She says but he stops her again and she couldn't bear him stopping her.

"So… What exactly happened when you came back? Were you going to tell me that OUR kids were in the process of being made or that you actually had them? Or that you were in some sort of small little affair with my brother? Or-"He says angrily looking out to the pond, not noticing chichi sneaking past them and had a sad face showing. Sakura however was looking at him with an outrageous face.

"Hold on! You think that I purposely left and had sex with your brother!" She says and starts to laugh out at him and he death glears her and she does one back and worse than his, "How dear you! You think that I would stoop so low as to doing that! When I LOVED you Sasuke! Who the hell else was I meant to go to when I was in the middle of being pregnant with the kids!" She says angrily screaming at him with tears forming in her eyes, "You think! I wanted to wake up every morning knowing that I am all alone in this! Yes I had Gaara and the others! But they also had to go to school, I had to go too while being pregnant! A lot of people had looked down on me as I went, and maybe others had thought of me as some legend for managing. But throughout the whole thing I was alone! You know I was depressed and wanted to take an abortion at first" She says and the tears come out and he just felt guilty, angry, shocked and any other emotion.

'I knew I shouldn't have come back… I'm just hurting myself from being here, so why bother. The others should just be happy that I'm back and should go to somewhere else!'

_NO! Who cares about the asshole! He's the only one who wants to be an ass, the others are happy to see us! Just stay for now, if the kids don't like it then we'll go!_

"Look… I didn't come all the back to Konoha to scream at you with all the screaming Naruto and Ino could do at how 16 years of my frustrations have been on me. But I just needed you all to know of the kids. And if you don't care of them, then you should at least see how much of them are just like yourself" She says and she turns to the house as the tears pour down her face.

Ten steps later and Sakura could feel arms around her waist and a face nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sorry" He says heartbreakingly to her and she hitched her breath as she felt tears on her shoulder.

'OMG, this cannot be happening!'

_Well it is. He seems… Generally… I don't know the word…_

'Uhm… How about hurt, tired!'

_Well he seems like he's tired as well. Half of his life with the damn red head on his case! Not exactly the best situation._

Sakura lets out a huff of not being able to hold her emotions and the whole bottle inside of her shatters and she holds onto his arms and turns around crush's herself into him and cry's with him.

'Why does this shit have to happen to us' Sasuke thought to himself

_Because there are just some jealous people who are jealous of what life they don't have, some of us don't get that choice _his inner tells him. _Sakura obviously has it harder. No parents and three kids raised alone and only her cousins and Itachi disturbingly enough being there for her._

Tightening his hold on her, he felt her familiar body and her face going into the familiar spot in his collarbone and his chin on her head and felt his chest being wet from her quiet sobs.

**With the others**

After a while, Sayuri wanted to meet the men outside. She understood what she meant by her god mother being a really excited and jumpy person. It sort of did remind her of Carrie and Lucy, but more of it. Which she didn't think she would ever see in her life.

She also understood about why her mother had missed home so much, these women told her a lot of memories of their mother. And she was beginning to really doubt her life more and more and wished that her existence wasn't there. She felt like a burden in her mother's life, she could have had a smooth life. But she was the eldest, she may not look like her father like her brothers. But they had their father's genes in them, and it didn't make it any easier.

After a while the teenaged girls go to the TV room with Nikko and Hinata asks if she wanted a drink and if she wanted to go outside and she nods shyly to them before going to sit by her brothers and shyly smiles to the men in front of her brothers and they all did introductions again. Though Choji and Kiba minus the car crash's because of depressing memories.

"Get this, mom had bought Fukashi from him" Kin says and she laughs, "Really, well no wonder she smirked when she had him" She says and then stops out of her still holding emotion.

Yoru feeling it, looks to his older sister and nudge's her and she just looks at him and gives her a 'are you alright' face and she just shrugs.

"So, what is it like knowing everyone?" Choji asks as Shikamaru lights up a smoke.

"Well… Truth" Sayuri starts off, "I don't actually know" She finishes off, "It's just… Were at the place where most of our mother's life was the best and worse things that happened to her in her life. Where at the last missing place where our mother lived her life, all the stories she would tell us before going to bed" She says and her brothers agree with her.

"Stories? What stories did your mother tell you?" Naruto asks curiously and Kin smirks, "Hn. There was the blonde who was stupid enough not to know that the person who he is married to now, was in love with him. Though there was never an ending" Kin says and Naruto huff's out like he was a teenager.

"There was the time when she was in high school and got stuck in a cupboard with some perverted prick" Sayuri says and her brothers steer at her with a confused face, "What. She told it too me herself, plus she tried saying it wasn't her. But I so knew that it was her from her facial's and her explaining" She says and laughs.

Then Itachi comes out of the door ruffling Kin's head and sits next to Sayuri, who hugs her uncle's arm. Then shyly coming out of the door was their grandparents. Sayuri smiles at them welcomingly.

"You know that mom told stories about you as well" Yoru says looking to Itachi who was rolling his eyes, "Hn. Your mother tried saying it wasn't actually me while using another person's name?" He asks and they nod and laugh.

The others look to Itachi shocked, he was laughing with Sakura and Sasuke's kids. It was like the world was different and everyone was like the opposite with a little of what they were like now.

"Did your mother ever talk about us? I know she would have raised you three good as well, considering you look like Sasuke-chan when he was the same age as you Yoru-kun" Mikoto says sitting on a seat which Kiba gave to her.

"Well actually, mom challenged us a lot when we were little. It was fun, she would try and push onto each other and we wouldn't know if it was happening" Yoru says and Sayuri smirks at it, "Or that Sayuri gets that from her" Kin mumbles out and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well to answer your question before. She actually said that I mostly look like you" Sayuri says to her grandmother who was sitting next to her, "Obaa-chan" She says and laughs while her brothers smirk at her, "Actually she showed a picture of you all on her phone while father was little and I actually was happy that I am. I've got beauty from my mother and grandmother" She says and Mikoto laughs at her.

"Could I ask you all a question?" Kin asks out after it was silent for a few seconds and they nod, "What exactly were your first thoughts of mom bringing us in?" he asks and his older siblings all look to each other before looking to the older people.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

After their both had their cry and hug fest the two both separated in awkwardness and stayed out by the tree and looked out at the koi pond in front of them.

"What are we supposed to do now" Sakura asks out of the silence

"Hn. How about I actually talk to our kids" Sasuke says with a smirk and Sakura just rolls her eyes and turns to the house.

It sure is great to be home Sakura thinks to herself and Sasuke puts on a small smile as he follows her to the dobe's place still not noticing that his daughter had not come out to bug him about leaving to go shopping.

Just walking out into the backyard where everyone was there laughing was like De jà vu as if Sakura was going over to Naruto's now to force him to do his homework.

As Sakura was walking out there she saw her kids laughing happily with her friends and their family. So herself and Sasuke stand by the doorway and exhale all the bad and negative tension.

Sayuri looks to the door and sees her parents and smiles up to them and runs up and hugs her mother and looks to her father and smiles.

"Hi" She says with a little blush and she notices that her father has a really straight, stoic face

"Hi" he says back and notices that she looks just like his mother

Then to stop the awkwardness Sayuri pulls her mother over to where she was sitting next to Itachi.

'Well this can't be any more awkward can it!' Naruto thinks

**With Chichi and Karin**

"Oka-san… should I be feeling like I want to be killing that women" Chichi says with blood shot eyes and small tears streaming her face. Karin smirks at this.

"Don't worry baby. Soon enough your father will be ours again" Karin says and laughs psychotically and evilly.

* * *

What do you think? Review :) BTW I'll try to make it longer next time


End file.
